a la Buscando de un nuevo equipo
by amuyrima
Summary: esta es una combinación de la serie de justicia joven y naruto a si que si no te gusta la idea de combinar esta serie no la leas. Después de un mes que entro la"sobrina" de flecha verde superman le dice a Batman que el equipo de los chicos necesita expandirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando al nuevo equipo**

Capitulo: UNO QUE COMIENSE LA MISION

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

_HOLA SOMOS NUEVAS EN ESTO Y ESPEREMOS QUE LES GUSTE BUENO PARA ACLARAR YO SOY LA DE LA IDEA QUE TUBE EN UN ESTRAÑO SUEÑO PERO ESO ES HISTORIA BIEJA Y DESIDIMOS MOSTRARSELA (SE ACEPTON TODO TIPOS DE COMENTARIOS y BUENOS O MALOS NO NOS IMPORTA)_

_BAMOSA INICIAR CON LA HISTORIA –RIN-_

_QUE COMIENSE LA MISION_

_Después de un mes que entro la"sobrina" de flecha verde superman le dice a Batman que el equipo de los chicos necesita expandirse._

-monte justicia_-_

_Los chicos estaban entrenando con canario negro cuando se escucha algo: identidad confirmada Batman (todos voltean a ver)_

_Chicos les tengo una misión de suma importancia-Batman dice normal-_

_Por fin algo divertido – chico flash dijo feliz –- -les entrega unos sobres algo viejos –_

_De que se trata?- pregunta aqualad-_

_Tienen que buscar a unas personas muy importantes y traerlas a qui –dice Batman normal-_

_Para que ocupamos a esas personas -dice enojado súperboy enojado-_

_Superman me ordeno que el equipo se expanda – dijo Batman normal-_

_Para que más personas con nosotros es suficiente-dice enojado Robin-_

_Súper boy, aqualad, Robín necesitan fortalecerse para las misiones y cada uno de ellos aportara algo único en el equipo – dijo canario negro_

_Normal-_

_Por fin van a ver más chicas en el equipo – dijeron felices Megan y arquera-_

_-Los chicos dan un suspiro al imaginarse a las chicas nuevas-(pervertido-ran- si tienes razón kusokus jijiji -kusokuso- dejen continuar la historia: amu-esta loca las 5-)_

_Arquera, Megan concéntrese empiecen ahora necesitamos los miembros lo mas pronto posible –dijo cortante Batman-_

_Si - dijeron todos-_

_-En la nave-_

_Por que nos dio carpetas – dijo extrañado Robin-_

_No lo se pero hay que abrir una -dijo feliz Megan-_

_Abramos la mía –dijo serio aqualad-_

_Por que –enojado chico flash-_

_Por que soy el líder temporal –dice normal aqualad-_

_-aqualad abre la carpeta y saca tres fotos la primera era:_

_Una chica de piel blanca, ojos jade y pelo rosa de unos 10 o 11 años, La otra de un moreno de ojos azules pelo rubio de la misma edad de la niña,_ _La tercera era un muchacho de de piel blanca y ojos negros al igual que su pelo pero con destellos azules las chicas quedaron embobadas con la tercera foto y dan un gran y sonora suspiro –_

_Es tan guapo –dijo arquera-_

_A donde tenemos que ir – enojado súper boy-_

_(Esta celoso kusokuso jijijijiji)_

_Dice que a Canadá –dice aqualad-_

_=fin del capitulo uno esperamos que les allá justado esperamos comentarios buenos o malos lo que ustedes quieran=_


	2. Chapter 2

Buscando al **nuevo equipo.**

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Bueno ya nos conocen así que no hay necesidad de presentarnos así que sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: encuentro con el equipo 7

Batman les dice a los chicos que tienen que encontrar a nuevos reclutas para el equipo

Los chicos llegan a Canadá después de 20 minutos y todos se quedan sorprendidos por lo que ven.

Sorprendente – dice impresionado Robin-

Si tienes razón –dice igual chico flash-

Ha –dice preocupado -Aaaaaa! Auxilio Sakura –Chan –grita un rubio-

Sakura es tu turno-dice un sexi pelinegro a una linda peli rosa-

Por que yo sasuke-Kun-dice enojada Sakura-

Porque yo ya lo salve dos beses ahora a ti te toca-dice sasuke-

Esta bien horita regreso –dice enoja Sakura-

-Sakura hace un yusu y sale una pequeña barrera de agua y naruto para y Sakura la amarra en la punta de un árbol y regresa con sasuke-

Detecto a 5 personas –dice sasuke-

-Sasuke lanza unas cunáis a donde estaban las personas-

Algo me detiene y no puedo romperlo-dice exaltado súperboy-

No te esfuerces son hilos de chakra muy resistentes-dice una peli rosa-

Que es eso? –Pregunta asustado Robin-

Las preguntas las asemos nosotros-dice un pelinegro-

Por lo menos nos dicen que es eso-dice chico flash-

Es la energía vital de un Ninja-dice feliz la peli rosa-

Aqualad no crees que ellos sean a los que estamos buscando-pregunta robín-

No falta uno –responde aqualad-

Es uno rubio de ojos azules?-pregunta sasuke y Sakura-

Si –responde todos menos sasuke y Sakura-

Lo conocemos desgraciadamente-dicen sasuke y Sakura-

Yo voy por el-dice Sakura-

Oye tú –dice robín-

Soy sasuke –dice el frio-

Nos puedes soltar?-pregunta Robin-

No-responde sasuke-

Por que ¿?-pregunta aqualad-

Por que yo quiero-dice sasuke-

Quieres probarme cara de intento de niño bonito-dice robín-

Mírate en la posición que estas y luego me reniegas-dice sasuke –

Ahh-se queda callado-robín

(Lo callo kusokuso-)

SASUKE¡no es el momento de estar peli ando-dice kakashi-

Usted donde estaba y por que llego tarde ahora -sasuke enojado-

"Lo siento, es que me encontré con una linda chica y tuve que bailar...-dice kakashi-

¡SI COMO NO!-dice naruto furioso-

Ya chicos déjenlos lo, son conocidos de un amigo-dice kakashi tranquilo-

Este bien como quieras-sasuke

(Por fin los dejan ir kusokuso)

Por cierto quienes son -pregunta chico flash-

Yo soy naruto uzumaki –dice el rubio

Yo soy Sakura haruno –dice la peli rosa-

Sasuke- Yo soy (lo interrumpen)

Ya se me tu nombre –dice robín-

Y yo soy kakashi hatake el sensei del equipo 7

Y por cierto quien era ese amigo suyo –dice robín curiosa-

Es un secreto pero usa un traje negro y le encanta el tequila –dice kakashi misterioso-

En la mente de robín

Valla este Batman tiene amigos muy extraños

Fin de la mente de robín

Y para que nos quieran –dice Sakura-

Para un proyecto especial –dice aqualad-

Para que clase de proyecto –dice naruto-

Para ser superhéroes –le responde aqualad-

¡ENSERIO! – dice naruto feliz-

Bueno que estamos esperándolo hagámoslo –dice naruto-

Ok Megan ve por la nave –dice aqualad-

En seguida la llevo –le responde Megan-

(Después de 30 segundos –ran-)

Aquí esta la nave- dice chico flash-

El equipo 7 se queda viendo la nave

Bien no se van a subir –dice robín-

Ya vamos –dice naruto-

_=fin del capitulo dos esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=_


	3. Chapter 3

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Bueno ya nos conocen así que no hay necesidad de presentarnos así que sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 3

BUSCANDO AL EQUIPO 10

-EN LA NAVE-

HAORA DONDE VAMOS-SUPER BOY-

DEJAME VER-ROBIN-

NO, NO, NO HAORA MI SOBRE-CHICO FLAH-

CALLATE Y ABRELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ-SUPER BOY ENOJADO-

OK PERO CALMATE VIEJO-CHICO FLASH ASUSTADO-

-ABRE EL SOBRE-

MMMMM LINDA CHICA ESTARA SOLTERA-DICE" ENAMORADO" CHICO FLASH –

IDIOTA Y QUIENES SON LOS DEMAS-ARQUERA ENOJADA-

-NARUTO LES QUITA LAS FOTOS Y LAS REPARTE ENTRE SU EQUIPO-

Choji?-DICE ALGO SORPRENDIDO SASUKE-

!Ino -cerda!-grita Sakura-

Shikamaru–llorando-lo voy ver después de tanto tiempo naruto-

DISCULPEN POR INTERUMPIR SUS RECUERDOS PERO QUIENES SON ELLOS –dice robín burlón-

ELLOS SON EL EQUIPO 10 "AMIGOS" DE NOSOTROS-dice Sakura-

Y DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN-DICE Megan-

SE ENCUENTRAN ¡QUEEE!-grita Sakura-¡MÉXICO!

-alguien estornuda-

Alguien esta ablando mal de nosotros-¿-Choji

Es tu imaginación-¿?-Shikamaru

Y por que estornudamos todos -¿?¿?¿?-Ino

Coincidencia-¿?-Shikamaru

-devuelta en la nave-

Bueno hay que ir a México –dice aqualad-

Desde cuando no voy ya extrañaba los tacos –dice feliz Robín-

-el restó del equipo, lo mi con cara de what –

Tacos? Hablas enserio vives en un país Que frondoso en hamburguesas, hot dog y aros de cebolla y tu piensas en tacos –chico flash supere enojado-

Si, si a Brú-Batman le gustan las enchilada y el tequila por que a mi no –nervioso robín –

Por que le dijiste Brú a Batman –dice curioso chico flash –

Si por que?-pregunta el esto del equipo menos aqualad-

Haa etooo yooo- tartamudeo robín-

Ya chicos no ay tiempo para esto estamos en misión-dice aqualad-

Continuara…

Lo sentimos por la demora es que como es inicio de año me han dejado muchas tareas =(

=fin del capitulo dos esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS._

Hola a todos el tan esperado capitulo 3 parte 2 gomen la demora hay mucha tarea en la escuela

Ya chicos no hay tiempo para esto estamos en misión-dice serio _aqualad_ -

"uff casi me descubren si bruno se entera me mata"-Robin preocupado

Megan vamos a México prepara la nave –serio _aqualad_-

Si siguiente parada México –dice Megan-

No puedo entender como te pueden gustar los tacos –dice algo sorprendida arquera-

Ha enserio la verdad ni yo se por que me gustan –dicen Robin feliz-

Enserio yo creo que es un gusto adquirido –dice arquera-

Siéntense y pónganse los cinturones iremos a máxima velocidad –dice seria Megan-

NO, NO, no quiero morir soy muy joven y guapo, dejaría a muchos corazones rotos-dice gritando chico flash –en especial el dé las mujeres-susurra-

Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué es eso? –Dice curioso naruto-

Tu solo sígueme la corriente –dice chico flas –

Ok-dice naruto -

No por favor todo menos eso no queremos morir muy jóvenes y guapos para morir y dejaríamos muchas mujeres desilusionadas –dicen chico flash y naruto-

NARUTO¡-grita Sakura muy enojada-

Ha sa-Sakura-chan era una bro-broma-dijo muy nervioso naruto-

Pero no es broma lo que boy hacer –dice Sakura muy, muy enojada-

Nooooo-suplica naruto-

-golpe-

Por que solo a mi todo fue culpa de flash –dijo triste, enojado y muy muy herido naruto-

Yo tú me seguiste el royo –dice

Ofendido chico flash-

Chicos cállense los cinturones –dice _aqualad-_

-todos obedecen-

-2 minutos después –

Ya llegamos –dice Megan-

Muy bien hay que separarnos ustedes adelántense yo tengo hambre boy a buscar algo de comer –dice robín-

De chico flash me lo esperaba pero tú –dice arquera –

Por fin estamos en la misma sintonía-dice feliz chico flash-

_**Gracias por los comentarios =) PROXIMA MENTE EL CAPITULO MAS ESPERADO EL CAPITULO 4 ASTA LUEGO.**_

_**GRASIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y PARA NO ARMAR MAS PROTESTAS MAÑANA EL CAPITULO 4 NO SE DESESPEREN HABRA MUCHAS MAS SORPRESAS PARA TODOS UNTEDES**_


	5. Chapter 5

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS._

Por fin el tan esperado capitulo 4 –ran-

Si tienes razón –kusokuso-

Y chicas vamos con el capitulo –amu-

Encuentro con el equipo 10 primer parte

Por fin estamos en la misma sintonía -chico flash-

He dejen de molestar este es mi problema –dice robín-

Ok haz lo que quieras –dice súper boy-

Por fin alguien que me comprende-(noten el sarcasmo) dice robín-

Sakura ayúdanos a restear a ino o a quien sea-dice sasuke-

Ok-dice feliz Sakura-

Bueno vamos –dice sasuke-

Bien vamos donde estas ino-cerda-dice "concentrada "Sakura-ya los encontré están 50km al suroeste-dice confiada Sakura-

Estas segura eso fue muy rápido –dice desconfiado chico flash-

Emm-yo-eto-tartamudea Sakura-

Si Sakura es una gran rastreadora-sasuke defiende a Sakura-

(Que lindo la defendió-su-)

Ok-duda chico flash-

-todas checan como el equipo 7 van saltando de árbol en árbol al gran estilo Ninja-

Juju son rápidos pero no tanto como yo-dice chico flash-

-naruto alcanza a sasuke y lo detiene-

Sasuke que fue eso –dice naruto serio-

(Kusokuso: llego el apocalicis naruto se puso serio-kusosokuso

Amu: cállense dejen continuar la historia quiero ver a Sakura golpear a naruto otra ves

Rima: las dos cállense

-al mundo real-

Kusokuso: que no están real kusokuso

Cállense y dejen continuar –miki-

En que estábamos –amu)

Nada que te importe-dice frio sasuke-

Si me importa, me importe Sakura y mas…-lo interrumpen -naruto-

Naruto lo discutimos luego-dice sasuke-

Nada de luego ahora me dices que te traes con Sakura –naruto-

-kusokuso: esto se está poniendo interesante traigan palomitas kusokuso-

Tengo que hacer que confíen de ella y sus habilidades-dice sasuke-

No me voy a tragar ese cuento viejo me lo has dicho cientos de veces y Sakura siempre termina llorando-dice naruto-

Esto es amor-su-

Chicas- chicas dejen continuar la historia-su-

¡No es cierto yo nunca la e echo llorar! –dice guitando sasuke-

Enserio te dijo todas las veces que la hiciste llorar las tengo bien contadas –dice naruto-quieres que te las diga empecemos: cuando le dijiste que era una inútil, que no servia para nada, que era ms fastidiosa e inútil que yo-

Por fin naruto actúa responsablemente en toda su vida-miki-

Y será la última vez-kusokuso-

Y todas sabemos que nadie es más inútil y fastidioso que naruto -miki-

Tienes razón -kusokuso-

Chicas están siendo muy duras –su-

Chicas dejen continuar l historia -ran-

NARUTO ES QUE YO-grita sasuke-

Chicos el otro equipo nos esta ganando apúrate –dice Sakura feliz-

YA BAMOS-le grita a Sakura-pero recuerda sasuke esta conversación no acaba-naruto-

-ellos saltaban de árbol en árbol y algo los distrajo-

De que estaban discutiendo –?-

Ven por su culpa no nos dejaron terminar-amu-

Gomenasai-ran,Miki,su y kuso kuso-

Bueno esto compensa la tardanza así si nos tardamos con la continuación es por la tarea

Adiós hasta la próxima.

CONTINUARA


	6. Chapter 6

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Capitulo 4 Encuentro con el equipo 10 segunda parte

De que estaban discutiendo -?-

De nada flash –sasuke

Donde esta el dúo de idiotas y el bueno para nada –súper boy-

Oye yo no soy un bueno para nada –enojado chico flash-

Yo nunca dije que tú eras el bueno para nada –súperboy-

¿Entonces quien es?-pregunta chico flash-

Como se llamaba-súperboy-

Naruto-chico flash-

OYE-grita naruto –

No el otro-dice súperboy-

Ha sasuke-dice dudoso chico flash-

Ha chicos será mejor que corran sasuke viene y esta muy enojado –Megan-

SI-gritan los 2-(el dúo de idiotas)

Donde están ese dúo de idiotas –sasuke enojado-

Espera sasuke antes que me golpees YO QUIERO HACER LAS PRECENTACIONEZ-grita naruto-

Olvídalo-dice sasuke-

Ándale por favor no voy hacer nada malo ándale ándale siiii-dice naruto –

Olvídalo –dice súperboy y sasuke-

-naruto llora-

Tienes que dejar de ver eso programas –dice Sakura-

No son muy entretenidos-dice naruto-

Pues apúrate –dice chico flash-

Bueno la chica femenina del equipo que se nombro la líder del equipo sin que la

Eligieran-naruto-

Oye-'?¿-

Ino yamanaka-grita naruto-

El siguiente el panchoncito y carismático come todo al que no le debes decir la palabra con g Choji –naruto-

El si….-lo interrumpen naruto-

Hay que buscar a Robín-sasuke-

Ah-le tapan la boca a naruto-

Si tienes razón-aculad-

Lo hiciste a propósito estaba a punto de terminar con un gran final con el mas importante-dice naruto súper enojado-

Hay que apurarnos-dice súperboy-

Que nadie me quiere todos me odian –dice naruto-

Cuando encontremos a robín puedes continuar con tu presentación-Megan-

Enserió ¡al menos alguien si me quiere¡-naruto-

Si naruto lo que tu me digas-dice Ino-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	7. Chapter 7

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Buscando a robín capitulo 5 primera parte

-en el capitulo anterior encontraron al equipo diez y naruto los estaba presentando pero fue interrumpida por una persona inesperada redobles de tambores

Sasuke -ran-(se escuchan aplausos)

Yo continuo yo continuo robín esta escondido y comiendo tacos y naruto a encontrado una persona que lo "quiere" nadie lo quiere kusokuso-kuso lkuso-

CALLATE-ran,Miki,su y dia-

Nadie me quiere –kuso kuso-

Estas llorando o estas riendo-su-

Estoy llorando no ven lo triste que suena-kusokuso-

Vamos con el capitulo 5 "buscando a robín"DOKI-dia-

¡dia este no es nuestro programa¡-dicen todas meno dia-

Lo siento vemos con el capitulo –dia-)

Si naruto lo que tu digas –Ino-

Que problema por Donde hay que comenzar a buscar hay miles de taqueras en México-dice Shikamaru-

Chico flas si lo encuentras te daremos un premio –dice aqualad-

Que clase de premio será?-pregunta chico flas-

Una dotación por un año de galletas de chispas de chocolate –dice arquera-

Que sean de las rojas y acepto –chico flash-

Pero seria un problema-dice Megan-

Por que el es imperativo y un idiota-súperboy-

Oye yo no soy un idiota-chico flash-

Si lo eres al igual que naruto-sasuke-

Me caes bien niño-dice súperboy-

No soy un niño tengo 13 años–dice sasuke enojado-

Wau que diferencia-dice súper boy-

Y tu cuantos años tienes para empezar? –sasuke enojado-

No te boy a decir –dice normal súper boy-

No sabe, no sabe, no sabe-dice burlón naruto-

Es que nadie sabe cuantos años tiene por que es un clon-Megan asustada-

De quien? -pregunta Sakura-

De SUPER MAN –contesta chico flash-

Puedes volar, puedes lanzar rayos de los ojos, puedes viajar en el tiempo-pregunta naruto-

(Quiere saberlo para evitar su primer beso-kuso kuso-)

Trass

(Pobre naruto-kuso kuso kuso-llorando-

Estas llorando o estas riendo-miki

Estoy llorando –kuso kuso-

No escucharon ese tras -kuso kuso-

Si –las 4

Es que súperboy le pego a naruto

Continuemos con la historia-dia-)

Sakura pega más fuerte que tu-medo moribundo naruto-

¡QUEEEE!-GRITA –grita súperboy-

!NARUTO¡-grita Sakura-

-Sakura agarra a naruto y lo golpea (eso no es novedad-su-)-

Cuanto fue esta ves?-pregunta naruto-

50 metros-dice sasuke-

Rompimos nuestro propio récor aaa-dice naruto y se desmalla-

Ya este bien de juegos hay que buscar a robín-dice aqualad-

Ya busque por todas partes y no lo encontré-dice chico flash-

Ya buscaste el restaurante copaxo-dice Ino-

Por que no lo dijiste antes-chico flash enojado-

Por que no lo preguntaste –dice Ino-

Vamos allá-chico flas

Hasta aquí el CAPITULO 5 estamos trabajando el la segunda parte así que no se desesperen el jueves o la otra semana lo subimos

ADIOS=)


	8. Chapter 8

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Buscando a robín capitulo 5

Esa es la Ino que todos queremos y amamos y avece odiamos-dice Sakura feliz-

Este es el restaurante-pregunta chico flash-

SIP-dice Ino-

Hay que entrar tengo hambre-dice Choji-

Tengo una duda como llegaron a mexica-dice naruto-

Yo quería ir a Cancún-dice triste Ino-

Y per que Cancún?-pregunta naruto-

Por que es caro, hay chicos, playas, chicos lindos, pero ninguno como mi sasuke-kun-dice Ino-

Hee naruto que significa kun –pregunta chico flash-

Significa querido, lindo -responde naruto-

Haa heee entonces significa que son novios –dice sorprendido chico flash-

No quiere decir que le tienes respeto o cariño a esa persona-dice naruto-

Ooo ya entiendo por eso Sakura le dice sasuke-Kun yo quiero que me digan wally-Kun –dice chico flash-

Tu nombre es wally, wally, wally west-dice naruto-

Como supiste-pregunta chico flash-

Es que rima pero hay algo sospechoso entre sasuke y Sakura-dice naruto-

Enserio-dice susurrando chico flash-

Me ayudas a investigar que pasa con ese dúo –dice naruto-

Que me darás a cambio pregunta chico flash-

Una caja de galletas -dice naruto-

OK amigo, compañero, socio como quieres que te diga?-pregunta chico flash-

Amigo por favor-dice naruto-

Ustedes 2 que se traen-pregunta Sakura-

Na-nada Sakura –chan-dice nervioso naruto-

Que significa chan-pregunta chico flash-

(Otro perro con el mismo hueso-dice Miki-)

Significa querida –responde naruto-

Ah ahorita vengo!MEGAN-CHAN¡-grita chico flash emocionado-

Idiota-grita súperboy-

-adentro del restaurante en una mesa al fondo con una peculiar vestimenta comiendo tacos-

Robin-grita chico flash-Gerónimo

-robín quita los tacos donde va ha aterrizar –oye pide tu comida esta el la mía-

"si que le gustan los tacos" ok mesero el menú-grata chico flash-

Que se le ofrece joven-mesero-

Cual es la especialidad?-pregunta chico flash-

Tacos y quesadillas con carne y salsa especial-responde el mesero-

Mmmm-mira a Robin.-

Pide unas quesadillas por el amor de dios-dice robín mientras come-

Ok me da una docena no no no 3 docenas no es mecho mejor 2 docenas- dice chico flash-

Este seguro señor-pregunta el mesero preocupado-

Si tráigalas luego se va a repetir-

-chico flash mira a robín - ¿Qué tipo de salsa tienen?-pregunta chico flash-

Especial, picante y salsa infierno-mesero-

-mente de robín-

Salsa infierno, salsa infirmo

-fin de la mente de robín-

Mm salsa infierno-dice chico flash-

Esta bien algo mas?-mesero-

He si 2 enchiladas –Ino

Yo 3 quesadillas-Choji-

Un pozole -Shikamaru-

Yo también 3 enchiladas-Sakura-

Una sopa de tortillas-sasuke-

Yo también sopa de tortilla-naruto y Megan-

Yo un pozole -arquera, aqualad y súperboy-

Ok eso es todo-mesero-

Si todos-

Así continuando con mi presentación que por que alguien me interrumpió-mirando a sasuke-naruto-

Hmp dobe-sasuke

Bien el líder por derecho que no se nombro por si mismo que quisiera ser una redoble de tambores "chico flas le sigue el rollo" el chico problemático Shikamaru -naruto-

Hola que problemático -Shikamaru-

Ya feliz dobe -sasuke fastidiado-

Si gracias teme-naruto igual-

Dobe

Teme

Dobe

Teme

NARUTO-grita Sakura-

Sakura-chan por que solo me regañas a kmi-naruto triste-

-sonrojada- porque por que te lo mereces imbécil -Sakura-

Señor aquí esta su cuenta-mesero-

Gracias-robín-

-todos miran con ojos de angelito a robín-

Puedes pagar la cuenta es que no traemos dinero-todas menos robín-

Esta bien solo ago una llamada-robín –

Continuara

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Lo prometido en deuda así que aquí esta el capitulo adiós


	9. Chapter 9

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Capitulo 6 una nueva misión peligrosa

Bien déjenme hacer una llamada-robín-

-se alega de los demás-

Hola Bruno -robín-

Que se te ofrece robín -Bruno-

Estoy aquí en México no quieres tequilas o enchiladas –robín-

Em si esta bien pero robín habla claro-Bruno-

Em bueno estábamos en lo de la misión y tu sabes me dio hambre y nadie trae dinero me

puedes dejar usar la tarjeta de emergencia –nervioso robín-

Primero dime cuanto es la cuenta-Bruno-

5,500 pesos jee- robín muy nervioso-

Como pudieron gastar tanto dinero –bruno

Bueno ya conoces a wali come mucho y hace mucho que no comía tacos –robín

Antojo ni que estuvieras embarazada además La única que gastaba dinero asiera-lo

Interrumpen Bruno-

No te atrevas a decirlo puedo usar la tarjeta si o no –robín enojado-

Esta bien ablanos después espera tengo una misión antes que sigan con esta les enviare los detalles a la nave -Bruno-

Esta bien-robín

-fin de la llamada-

-de nuevo con los chicos-

Vas a pagar la cuenta verdad-Ino-

Si –enojado-

Que tienes estas mas amargado de lo normal-chico flash-

Nada tenemos una nueva misión antes de continuar con esta-robín enojado-

Quien eres y que le hiciste a robín-chico flash-

Nada hay que ver los detalles de la misión en los detalles-robín normal-

Chico flash se queda preocupado-

-en la nave-

Va hacer una, mision de escolta de Egipto a los estados unidos –dice Megan-

Tenemos que trasportar una estatua de cristal con ojos de rubí-dice aqualad-

Y de quien la tenemos que proteger?-pregunto naruto-

De una villana de ciudad gótica sus ayudantes y creo que ustedes los conocen-aqualad-

Todo esto tiene la firma de gatubela –robín-

Que nosotros conocemos?-pregunto naruto-

si que ustedes conocen –aqualad-

mmm itachi-dice naruto-

Como que va a hacer mi hermano-sasuke-

(Aclaración aquí itachi y sasuke se llevan bien)

Bueno dijo alguien que nosotros conocemos-naruto-

-Llega un mensaje-

Quuue gaara corazón ellos pueden aguantar el desierto- dice naruto-

Naruto ellos viven en el desierto- Sakura-

Bueno entonces vamos allá que problemático -Shikamaru-

Megan-súperboy-

Si vamos ya puse las coordenadas

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	10. Chapter 10

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Una nueva misión peligrosa parte 2

Perdón por la demora es que no podíamos escribir los capítulos hasta ahora enserio lo sentimos

-en Egipto-

El en cargado de esta misión es un tal gai –dice robín dudoso-

Cejas de azotador sensei espéreme que ahí boy-dice naruto corriendo sin rumbo fijo-

Lo seguimos o que –súperboy-

No el esta hacia el otro lado-robín-

Que se pierda después lo vamos a encontrar-sasuke-

Es una familia disfuncional-dice Sakura nerviosa-

Si ya se a quien me recuerda-robín-

Yo siria que es una chica –Ino-

Cállate Ino cerda-

naruto –

Gai –sensei grito-

Lo alcanzo a ve kilómetros más legos de mí con un hombre canudo al parecer

Grito naruto -

Cejas de azotador sensei –grito otra vez –

Naruto que haces aquí –pregunta el señor canudo-

Haa KAKASHI SENSEI QUE HACE AQUÍ ¿-naruto –

Vine por lee para integrarlo al equipo y tu? -kakashi-

Yo vine por una misión que itachi esta investigando y por cierto donde esta cejas de azotador –naruto-

Fue por agua al basar al norte de aquí –gai-

Naruto quieres comer hay ramen –pregunta Karachi-

Etaria mal los chicos no están aquí-naruto-

Si no que..-interrumpen a gai-

SI QUIERO-grita naruto-

-con el resto del equipo –

Robin donde esta gai sensei –Ino-

Sakura lo puedes rastrear –dice sasuke-

Hay sasuke –kun -Sakura-

-sasuke se sonroja-

No lo encuentro solo a lee-dice Sakura-

Vamos con el-dice Ino-

LEE, LEE AQUÍ-grita Sakura-

Ho Sakura mi bello cerezo-lee.-

Lee no sabes donde esta gai sensei-dice sasuke enojado-

Esta al norte de aquí solo vine al basar a recoger algo de agua-responde lee-

No puedo creerlo naruto tenia razón-Ino-

Si-todos menos lee-

Yo los guio si quieren –sugiere lee-

Si no es molestia lee-Sakura-

No es nada-lee-

-en el campamento-

Esto es delicioso-naruto-

Si tienes razón niño pero come mas para que tu fuerza de la juventud crezca-gai-

Si cejas de azotador sensei-naruto-

HOLA GAI –SENSEI-grita lee-

Ho lee que bueno que ya llegaste –gai-

Naruto eres un idiota como se te ocurre correr a la nada-grita Sakura-

Lo siento Sakura –chan- naruto –

Por cierto amigo como supiste que gai estaba aquí –chico flash-

Olí ramen –naruto-

Kakashi que hace aquí –dice robín-

Vine por lee y naruto me conto que están aquí por una misión –kakashi-

Si-respondieron todos-

Y garra y sus compañeros están aliados con gatubela-naruto-

Aunque sea ya se te pega algo doble-sasuke-

Que insinúas teme-naruto-

Nada que no sea verdad dobe – sasuke-

Cállense los 2 que la arenas esta muy cómoda para dormir –Shikamaru-

-a todos les sale una gotita al estilo anime-

Enserio haber esta tibia despiértenos en 2 horas – naruto-

IMBESILES-gritan Ino y Sakura-

Y por cierto gai sensei donde están Neji y Tenten no la he visto por aquí-Sakura-

Quien es ella –pregunta arquera-

Es una amiga de konoha –Ino-

Enserio quiero conocerla-Megan-

Bueno con respecto a tu pregunta Tenten se unió con shino y kiba y Neji creo que el esta en un internado-gai-

Y porciento y hinata-pregunta naruto-

Por que tan curioso dobe-sasuke-

Es que es que…por que, por que cocina mejor con Ino y Sakura teme-naruto-

Naruto mejor corre –chico flash-

Me cargas por que ellas son unos demonios cuando se enojan –naruto asustado-

Por que debería?-chico flash-

Te aumento loas galletas al doble-naruto –

Este bien súbete-chico flash –

-naruto se sube a la expanda de chico flash y salen bueno sale corriendo del peligro-

(Donde esta gatubela nea-

Yoru que haces aquí-ran-)

Fin al rato subimos el otro=)


	11. Chapter 11

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Buscando la pirámide embrujada

(Vine a ver la linda y hermosa gatubela –nea-Yoru

Pero no puedes estar aquí-kusokuso-

Si soy el invitado especial nea-Yoru

Bueno quédate callado –ran-)

-con naruto y chico flash-

Crees que ya las perdimos –naruto –

Yo creo que si –chico flash-

Gracias –naruto-

De nada amigo-chico flash-

-se ríe naruto nervioso-

He dije algo gracioso-chico flash-

No es que es la primera vez que me dicen amigo jejeje-naruto-

Enserio y esos chicos no son tu amigo-chico flash sorprendido-

Si pero yo los veo mas como una familia por eso traro a sasuke como un hermano

Aunque a beses no me apoye con Sakura-naruto-

A por cierto lo que dijiste cuando encontramos a lee se veía enojado bueno mas de lo

Normal por que lee le decía Ho mi bella flor de cerezo –chico flash-

Así que a sasuke le gusta Sakura bueno lo primero seria hablar con sasuke-naruto –

-en el campamento-

Bien echo chicas ahuyentaron a naruto y a flash y los ocupamos para la misión que

Problemático -Shikamaru-

Pero el dijo que no sabíamos cocinar –Ino-

Pero cual es la comida favorita del dobe el ramen cierto y seguramente el hinata lo sabe hacer muy bien así que Sakura mas bale que te controles y lo mismo para ti Ino –sasuke-

Este bien- Ino y Sakura-

Ok bueno lo mejor seria rastrear a naruto que problema –Shikamaru-

-llega un mensaje-

Hola kakashi -¿?¿-

Hola itachi-kakashi-

Itachi que aces dando información a este equipo y por que no me dijiste-sasuke enojado-

Hola como estas bien gracias y respecto a tu pregunta kakashi me lo pidió itachi enojado-

Lo siento pero no me gusta enterarme de cosas por otras personas me hubieras avisado y que información nueva nos vas a dar-sasuke-

A si les boy a enviar las coordenadas de la pirámide donde se encuentra gatubela para que la detengan antes de que robe el gato a por cierto envíale un beso a mi querida cuñada y a naruto si adiós tonto –itachi-

-Sakura se sonroja-

E sasuke quien es la cuñada-pregunta arquera-

Es Sakura como es, mi compañera de equipo y según el es la única que me soporta-sasuke-

Oo bueno Sakura localizaste a naruto –arquera-

Bueno hay que hacer un plan y es este aremos dos uno de ataque y otro de defensa así el gato estará mas protegido los equipos serán así

Sasuke, Sakura, robin, arquera, súperboy y Megan el líder será kakashi serán el equipo de ataque

Los demás serán las defensas si gatubela escapa y será liderado por gai-sensei-Shikamaru-

Y por que nos dices que hacer si el líder es aqualad -robín-

No robín Shikamaru tiene razón es una buena estrategia y creo que funcionara –aqualad-

Bueno Sakura donde esta naruto al 15km de aquí –Sakura-

Espera Sakura que dijiste –robín –

A 15 km de aquí por –Sakura-

Esas son las coordenadas que nos envió el hermano de sasuke-robín –

Bueno aunque sea no vamos a buscar a esos idiotas –súperboy-

Si tienes razón-sasuke-

-en el camino a la pirámide sasuke y Sakura, y súperboy y Megan se separaron un poco del grupo-

Súperboy y Megan-

No te da gusto que quedaremos en el mismo equipo-Megan –

Un poco-superboy-

Bueno vamos con los demás -Megan-

Si –súperboy-

-con sasuke y Sakura-

Oye Sakura no sabes de casualidad por que itachi te dice cuñada-sasuke sonrojado-

He no pero dice que lo hace con cariño y le gustaría que yo fuera su cuñada-sonrojada Sakura-

Enserio itachi dice eso-sasuke sorprendido-

Dice que tú nunca te abres casi con el sexo femenino y que yo soy la primera que soy tu amiga y que soy la mejor opción para ti-Sakura súper mega sonrojada-

Enserio y por cierto Sakura quien te gusta –sasuke –

He bu. Bueno yo –Sakura tartamudeando-

He sasuke Sakura apúrense ya casi llegamos-Megan gritando-

Si ya vamos me lo dices después bale-sasuke-

Si sa sasu sasuke-kun –Sakura-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	12. Chapter 12

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

-naruto y chico flash-

Naruto creo que estamos perdidos –chico flash-

Tranquilo los chicos están buscando una pirámide y estamos al lado de una y luego nos encontraran luego yo encontrare a hinata, me casare con ella y tendré dos hijos y viviré

Feliz -naruto-

Naruto 2 cosas no mejor 3 quien es hinata segunda no que te gustaba Sakura y intercera

Hay muchas pirámides aquí como crees que nos van a encontrar –chico flash-

Estamos buscando una reliquia con forma de gato y hay un lindo gato en la punta de esta pirámide –naruto-

Tu lógicas es extraña es tan extraña que podría funcionar –chico flash-

Es lógica sencilla-naruto-

NARUTO¡-Sakura -

Chico flash escóndeme –naruto nervioso-

Que esconderte enfrenta tus errores como un hombre –chico flash-

Ese es el problema no soy nombre soy un niño en desarrollo –naruto-

No que erran un Ninja –chico flash-

Si pero hay cosas a que un Ninja no se puede enfrentar –naruto-

Y cuales son?-chico flash-

Según Shikamaru a la mama, al hokage, y la mas importante a mujeres enojadas-naruto-

NARUTO al fin los encontramos los necesitamos para la misión –Sakura feliz

_Naruto no creps que esta feliz por así decirlo –murmura chico flash -_

_Si segura algo paso y esta relacionado con sasuke hay que investigar-murmura naruto-_

_Si y esta misión es perfecta para hacerlo- murmura chico flash-_

Que tanto murmuran par de idiotas –sasuke-

Na-nada sasuke y donde están los demos no los veo en ningún lado-naruto –

Se fueron con gai –sensei por si nosotros fallamos ellos recuperaran el gato-sasuke-

O bueno vamos NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER-naruto-

No te emociones tanto naruto seguro ya saben que estamos aquí –kakashi-

-dentro de la pirámide-

Kakashi es muy listo-¿-

Si bueno he tenido misiones juntos así que sabe de que estoy echo y también de kankuro y Temari-¿?-

Si querido Gaara así que quiero que se encarguen del equipo de ese tal gai yo me are cargo del equipo de kakashi junto con Temari no mejor tu Gaara me serás mas eficiente ¿-

Si como quieras gatubela-Gaara-

Bien kankuro vamos- Temari-

Si –kankuro

(Si por fin apareció nea-Yoru

Yoru no interfieras-ran)

Bueno hasta lo próxima


	13. Chapter 13

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

(Gracias Yoru por ti n pudimos terminar –ran-)

Lo ciento -Yoru-

Bueno continuemos –su-)

-dentro de la pirámide –

Que aburrido no vino el detective bueno a trabajar Gaara –gatubela-

-fuera de la pirámide-

Bueno vamos hacer parejas procuren no separarse y cuidado con las trampas

Súper voy y Megan

Sasuke y Sakura

Naruto y chico flash

Y robín conmigo-kakashi-

Bueno a trabajar a si y una cosa mas si encuentran a gatubela no la subestimen es mas fuerte de lo que parece –robín-

No se preocupen no podrán vencer al equipo súper detective –chico flash y naruto-

Estos dos son idiotas o se hacen –súperboy-

Las dos cosas –robín y sasuke-

Por fin ya están trabajando en equipo-

-todos entran a la pirámide y toman un camino distinto-

-Megan y súperboy-

Bueno hay que ir con mucho cuidado por que puede haber muchas trampas –Megan-

Oye Megan una pregunta crees que kakashi es bipolar-súperboy-

Bueno parece muy fuerte pero ha beses actúa como un niño pero lo que yo me pregunto que es lo que ocultara bajo la mascara –Megan-

No lo se pero parece sospechoso –súperboy-

-clak-

OOOO –súperboy aaa!- Megan y súperboy-

Te tengo-Megan –

-caen a un agujero que se abre de repente y debajo hay cocodrilos y se sierra la compuerta de arriba –

Y que hacemos ahora –Megan-

Rompo la compuerta –súperboy –

No tal vez si la rompes destruyas toda la pirámide –Megan –

Entonces hay algo que hacer con eso cocodrilos –súperboy –

Y si te cargo hasta encontrar otra salida- Megan asustada-

Megan estamos en un cuarto con cuatro paredes las únicas salidas son por arriba o por abajo-súperboy-

-sasuke y Sakura-

(_Espero sasuke no se acuerde de nada todo es culpa de itachi se merece un buen golpe pero se lo boy agradecer no…._)-pensamiento de Sakura—

Sakura en que piensas –sasuke-

He...Yo en- en nada –Sakura-

Segura te noto muy nerviosa –sasuke-

Es que estoy enojada con i...Naruto eso es todo-Sakura-

Segura no será con itachi-sasuke-

(Como lo descubrió)no itachi es el es..-Sakura-

Un gran cuñado-sasuke-

Como dices esas cosas-Sakura-

-lo empuja suavemente y se va enojada hasta que-

-Clak-

Aaa-grita Sakura-

SAKURA-grita sasuke –

Sasuke va tras ella y caen los 2 en una resbaladilla o tobogán que los lleva a un jardín bajo techo-

SAKURA-grita sasuke-

Aquí estoy sasuke –Sakura-

Estas bien?-pregunta sasuke-

Si pero donde estamos-Sakura-

No la se –sasuke-

Mira que bonitas flores de que especie será -Sakura-

La prior suelta un polen somnífero –

Sakura no lo respires –sasuke-

Sasuke tengo mucho sueño-Sakura-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado perdón por el suspenso, esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	14. Chapter 14

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

La gran aventura de naruto y chico flash-

-naruto y chico flash-

Sasuke y Sakura segura estaban ablando de itachi pero cuando dice cuñada favorita lo dice muy meloso –naruto-

Haber naruto te gusta Sakura o te gusta hinata-chico flash-

Ya te lo dije Sakura es linda e inteligente pero no sabe cocinar pero hinata es linda dulce nunca me a gritado y pegado y sabe cocinar muy bien si las ponemos en la balanza HINATA GANA –naruto-

Lanza una moneda ten –chico flash-

Bueno hinata sello Sakura cruz –naruto-

-lanza la moneda y cae parada entonces naruto sopla para que quede cara-

Naruto enserio te gusta hinata oye una pregunta Sakura tiene el pelo natural o se la tiñe- chico flash-

Pregúntale tu pero te advierto se puede enojar –naruto-

Bueno, bueno el que no arriesga no gana-chico flash-súbete a mi espalda para encontrar mas rápido a la gata

Pero kakashi –sensei dijo que tuviéramos cuidado que aquí estaba lleno de trampas –naruto-

Tranquilo yo creo que ya las pasamos todas las trampas –chico flash-

No lo creo –naruto nerviosos-

Porque? –Pregunta chico flash-

MI-MIRA DETRÁS DE TI-grita naruto-

-Chico flash voltea y se encuentra con una piedra gigante y suelta a naruto-

Sálvese quien pueda-chico flash.-

E y no me dejes soy un niño indefenso y no podre realizar mi sueño de la vida-naruto-

Pues corre o es cierto súbete –chico flash-

No ya es demasiado tarde –naruto-

No si yo puedo evitarlo –chico flash-

-chico flash empuja a naruto a un pasillo y naruto lo agarra del traje y lo jala junto con el y caen en una posición algo incomoda-

Estuvo cerca-chico flash-

No estamos cerca-naruto-

HAAAAA-GRITAN LOS DOS-

DEMONIOS ESO FUE PEOR QUE MI PRIMER BESO –NARUTO-

Con quien fue tu primer beso?-pregunta chico flash-

-flash Black-

-naruto se para en cuclillas frente a sasuke enojado y por el gran odio que se tienen se empiezan a lanzar rallitos de los ojos entonces un niño sin importancia empuja accidentalmente a naruto y beso a sasuke-

Chof…chof-naruto y sasuke –

Que raros son –chico sin importancia-

-fin del flash Black-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	15. Chapter 15

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

El error de kakashi

-kakashi y robín –

Ya se caso mi amigo Bruno?-kakashi-

n-no co-como crees como cu-cuando como sabe su identidad secreta-robín-

Es que pase entrenando con el y nos contamos todo-kakashi-

y..y que le dijo-robín -

Haber la ultima ves que hable con el me dijo que avía adoptado a 2 mocosos buenos para nada y luego me dijo que se avían convirtieron en los hijos que jamás quiso tener uno complaciente y otra malcriada que nomas buscaba quitarle su dinero, luego se empezaron a llevar mejor has que un día por arte de magia se enamoraron pero los tuvo que separar por que los perjudicaría –kakashi-

Enserio eso dijo-robín-

Si hasta me envió una foto de toda la familia unida el mayordomo, el y los 2 mocosos mira es esta-se la encella –pero la niña no parece fastidiosa seguro exagera –kakashi-

No exagera bueno un poco-robín-

O así que tu eres Ricardo hace tiempo quería conocerte a bueno dime como es la tal gatubela –kakashi-

Usted esta loco-robín –

Por eso Bruno y yo nos llevamos también –kakashi-

Bueno es algo difícil de explicar por que Bruno siempre pelea con ella –robín –

o así que pronto abra boda –kakashi-

Nea así que ya me voy a casar y yo ni enterada –gatubela-

Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?-robín –

Solo lo último querido no te preocupes –gatubela –

Así que tu eres la famosa gatubela solo tengo una cosa que pedirte….tendrías una cita conmigo –kakashi-

No lo ciento como lo dijiste estoy comprometida –gatubela-

Hay que o lastimo Batman siempre se queda con las chicas lindas –kakashi-

Oye chico maravilla donde esta mi gatuchica que acaso te cambio por algo mejor –gatubela-

Te corto, te corto bueno como no vino el detective me voy –gatubela-

Por lo menos no se llevo al gato-kakashi-

Si se lo llevo pero estabas tan ocupado coqueteando con ella que no te diste cuenta –robín enojado-

Bueno ahora hay que dejárselo a Shikamaru –kakashi-

Shikamaru no quedar decir gai –robín –

No gai es mas efectivo en batalla Shikamaru es mejor para estos casos tienes que aprender mucho de el –kakashi-

Bueno hay que buscar a los demos haber si no se metieron en problemas –robín celoso-

-naruto y chico flash-

Naruto creo que nos perdimos –chico flash-

No es cierto !NARUTO UZUMAQUI NUNCA SE PIERDE¡ -naruto-

Si tú-se escuchan voces –escuchas eso-chico flash-

Si sisi…se-será mejor irnos –naruto asustado-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	16. Chapter 16

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

*rescate fallido*

No escucha son voces conocidas–chico flash-

oo Ok pero de donde vienen –naruto asustado-

Creo que de abajo escuchemos –chico flash-

-ponen la oreja contra el piso –

Megan ya cálmate-¿?-

Es que, es que –Megan-

Si no te calmas vas a ver-¿?-

Esta bien súperboy -Megan-

MEGAN-CHAN naruto hay que abrir la puerta cueste lo que cueste –chico flash-

Ok déjame usar mi rasengan para destruirla-naruto-

No, no mejor busquen el interruptor –Megan preocupada-

Esta bien que es o como es-chico flash-

Es una piedra del piso-Megan-

Enserio no podrían ser mas especifico hay cientos-naruto-

Enserio idiota no la sabia –súperboy-

A ok es esta..No esta no esta…no ya me aburrí hay que dejarlos-naruto-

Pero-nada de peros me esta tratando muy mal –naruto-

Pero y Megan súperboy discúlpate-chico flash-

Cuando los cerdos vuelen -súperboy-

Hay esta bien pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda jutsu de clones de sombra –naruto-

Genial tenías un haz bajo la manga-chico flash-

Si soy genial-naruto-

Si genio bájale a tu ego y pónganse a buscar-súperboy-

Ok-chico flash, naruto y clones-

Oigan chicos cuantas personas hay?-pregunta Megan-

50 por –naruto-

Como hiciste eso-algo sorprendido súperboy-(orto cubito de hielo-kusokuso-)

Un Ninja jamás rebela sus secretos-naruto-

Esa frase no es de los magos –chico flash dudoso-

Si pero los ninjas también lo utilizamos –

-123 piedras después-

La encontré –clon 23-

-el clon 23 pisa la piedra del piso y sale Megan cargando a súperboy-

Buen trabajo chicos –naruto-

-desaparecen los clones-

Gracias naruto-Megan-

Y también ayude-chico flash –

Pero naruto encontró la piedra-Megan-

Fue un clon-chico flash-

Pero tácticamente fue el así que gracias –Megan le da un abrazo a naruto-

Idiota –súperboy celoso-

No te pongas celoso súperboy yo tengo ese clic con las chicas –naruto-

Así entonces por que la peli rosa te rechaza tanto-súperboy-

Ha…buen punto pero no veníamos por un gato-naruto-

Si pero escaparon con el-¿?¿-

-naruto se voltea y se encuentra con..-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	17. Chapter 17

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

*recuerdo*

SASUKE POR QUE LE CONTASTE A SÚPERBOY QUE SAKURA ME RECHAZA TANTO-naruto muy muy enojado –

Mira el lado bueno-sasuke-

Y cual demonios es el lado bueno de eso-naruto-

Sabemos que tienes cerebro y funciona-sasuke-

Oye …..Porque traes a Sakura cargando-naruto-

Bueno lo que paso fue…-kakashi-

-flash Black-

-kakashi y robín van corriendo cuando ven un hoyo y van a verlo y lo que descubre es que ay un tobogán y saltan al el terminando en un jardín bajo techo (el mismo que cayeron sasuke y Sakura)-

Jutsu bola de fuego-kakashi-

Por que hiso eso-robín-

Acaso te querías quedar dormido como ellos-kakashi señalando a sasuke y Sakura –

Hay que despertarlos-robín-

Solo hay que despertar a sasuke solamente ¿no tienes un juguetito para eso?-kakashi-

Tengo algo mejor -robín saca un bastón y se dirige a sasuke-

Ahora viene la magia-robín-

-robín le pega a sasuke con el bastón el la cabeza dándole una descarga eléctrica y despierta rápidamente-

Sorprendente no grito-robín-

Es que es elemento rayo así que tu descarga no le afecta en lo absoluto-kakashi-

Aunque se le hiso un nuevo peinado-robín-

-sasuke con los pelos más parados de lo normal (kusokuso)-

Que fue lo que paso-sasuke aturdido-

Tan listo y no te acuerdas de nada me decepcionas -robín-

Tal vez sea por que estoy aturdido-sasuke-Haber que pasa si te pego con esto

Haber, haber ya basta sasuke carga a Sakura para irnos-kakashi-

Y por que yo-sasuke-

Por que duerme con un angelito y me da lastima despertarla-kakashi y bien sasuke bien sabes que quieres a serlo –kakashi-

Golpe bajo-robín riéndose-siento lastima por ti no es cierto jajajaja

Y tu robín cállate que si estuviera la pelirroja estarías igual-kakashi-

Golpe bajo por ti-sasuke con una sonrisa torcida-

Ha ..Sasuke te quiero -Sakura dormida-

Que ternura abra dormida-robín

Cállate-sasuke sonrojado-

Cállense que quiero escuchar el sueño-

Si…sasuke..Acepto-sakura aun dormida-

Ya es suficiente vámonos –sasuke mas sonrojado-

Hay también que se oía el sueño –kakashi-

Tranquilo lo grabe-robín-

Bueno hay que irnos-kakashi-

Kakashi ellos se aman-pregunta robín-

Mas de lo que imaginas robín mas de lo que imaginas-kakashi-

-fin del flash Black-

Así que eso paso-Megan –

Shh esta despertando-naruto-

mm. tuve un sueño extrañamente lindo-Sakura-

Por fin despierta dormilona nos tenías preocupados-sasuke-

-Sakura se sonroja por el a secamiento de sasuke-

"nos "suena a manada mejor es decir "tu"-robín-

Atención kakashi tenemos un problema dos mujeres problemáticas muy enojadas una vestida de gato y al a otra creo que la conozco -Shikamaru-que fastidio necesitamos que vengan y nos ayuden

Ok Shikamaru vamos para allá-kakashi-

Ahora si obtendré mi cita así que chicos manos a la obra-kakashi-

-todos van corriendo hasta que….

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo (feliz año nuevo)=

Hasta la próxima=)


	18. Chapter 18

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

Problemas familiares

-se dan cuenta de que sasuke sigue cargando a Sakura-

Por que se detienen?-pregunta Sakura-

Este Sakura no sientes como que estas volando-Megan-

No - Sakura-

Sasuke- no sientes que te pesa la espalda-naruto-

Si un poco por…Díganme que traigo mi mochila-sasuke-

No-responden todos los hombres menos kakashi-

-sasuke voltea y se encuentra con la cara de Sakura-

Lo siento-sasuke-

N-no importa-Sakura toda roja-

Esto lo tiene que saber itachi-naruto-

Ni se te ocurra dobe-sasuke-

Pero si itachi es un buen hermano mayor se preocupa por ti-naruto-

No es cierto tu solo lo quieres por que te deja hacer fiestas y desastres en MI CASA-sasuke-

Ya, ya sasuke, naruto hay que seguir con la misión aparte itachi y naruto hacen muy buenas fiestas -kakashi-

Usted también kakashi-sasuke-

Solo por que no te gusten las fiestas no es mi problema además Sakura siempre se divierte-naruto-

Naruto cállate -Sakura-

Aparte itachi dice que soy su hermano menor favorito y que siempre quiso tener-naruto-

uy...eso si que debió doler -robín y chico flash-

Parece que si te gano en algo-súperboy-

Ok itachi oficialmente esta muerto-sasuke furioso-

Sasuke relájate naruto solo es un colado en su familia además tu eres su hermano oficial de itachi y agradece que naruto no tenga un hermano o "hermana"-kakashi-

Bueno sigamos con la misión-sasuke-

Este fue un capitulo corto espero que les allá gustado Bueno hasta lo próxima y perdón con la tardanza.


	19. Chapter 19

_ESTOS PERSONAGES NO NOS PERTENESE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

*el nuevo equipo entra en combate*

-en el campo de batalla –

Por que tardan tanto además porque a mí siempre me toca pelear contra mujeres –Shikamaru-

-Temari agita su abanico y dice-Ráfaga de viento cortante ya no te distraigas pasaras toda tu maldita vida quejándote-

Y que hay con eso pareces mi madre-dice Shikamaru mientras esquiva otro ataque y le lanza un kunai –

Crees que un maldito kunai me va a detener –Temari-

-el kunai se clava en el abanico de Temari –

Cuando llegaran los refuerzos?-arquera-

No me sorprende que tarden tanto en llegar de echo me sorprende porque-lo interrumpe una explosión-

-PUM-

No se preocupen NARUTO UZUMAKI YA LLEGO-

Naruto siempre llega en el momento inesperado-arquera-

Si –Shikamaru-

Clones de sombra-naruto-

-Aparecen 60 clones-

Todos contra Gaara-naruto-

Entierro de arena-Gaara-

De que nos estamos perdiendo-chico flash mientras aplasta la cabeza de naruto-

Nada importante solo que están pisando mi cabeza-naruto-

Patético -robín-

Como los derrotamos -súperboy-

Ustedes ayuden a los demás yo iré contra Gaara-naruto-

Esta bien-kakashi-

QUE ESO ES UNA LOCURA-robín-

Esta bien confiamos en ti-Shikamaru-

Si Shikamaru sabias palabras-itachi-

ITACHI SASUKE ME HA ESTADO MOLESTANDO-naruto (exagerada dramatización -miki)

Sasuke no lo molestes-itachi-

-de repente la arena se lleva a naruto –

Se lo tenía merecido-

Muy bien hay que separarnos los equipos serán así-kakashi-

Chico flash, robín y súperboy vallan contra la del abanico gigante- sasuke, Megan ustedes con el titiritero y itachi y yo con gatubela-kakashi-

Kakashi y yo donde –Sakura-

Tú te encargas de los heridos –kakashi-

-TEMARI-

Chico flash tu eres la pieza principal de aquí debes de desviar todos los ataque para que súperboy y Artemisa la ataquen como señuelos lee tu atacaras por detrás y robín y yo-Shikamaru-

-Temari ataca con la segunda luna y chico flash la desvía en contra de ella súperboy, artemiza y lee la atacan al mismo tiempo en sus posiciones la distraen con flechas y golpes cercanos mientras robín y Shikamaru se preparan para atacar los dos lanzan bombas de humo y Shikamaru usa su jutsu-posesión de sombra -súperboy le da un golpe en la nuca a Temari y Shikamaru y ella se desmallan así quitando el jutsu de Shikamaru-

-unos minutos después-

Que te pasó-robín-

Cuando uso esa técnica lo que le pase a el o a ella me pasa a mi también -Shikamaru-

-chico flash recoge el abanico tirado y dice-

Para mi colección-chico flash-

Suelta eso –Shikamaru-

Por que si es un buen recuerdo-chico flash-

Si pero ella adora a ese abanico-

-KANKURO-

-aqualad le pide a Megan que conecte la mente de todos –

Listo-Megan-

-primera línea de ataque –Choji y gai

-Segunda línea de ataque –Ino y sasuke

-tercera línea de ataque Megan y yo, Choji has tu jutsu de expansión para la hormiga negra, mientras gai contra ataca las espadas de la hormiga negra –aqualad-

-cuando Choji trataba de expandirse a la hormiga negra queda atrapado en su interior entonces Ino y sasuke atacan a kankuro para que entre Megan y aqualad ayuden a escapar a Choji sasuke ayuda a gai a contrarrestar las espadas para que no entren a la hormiga negra-

INO USA TU JUTSU-gai-

SI JUTSU DE DESTRUCCIÓN DE MENTES-Ino-

-Ino controla la mente de kankuro para que Megan y aqualad para que lo dejen inconsciente-

-KAKASHI VS GATUBELA-

Itachi no estorbes –kakashi-

Y desde cuando estorbo-itachi

Desde tengo algo importante que hacer –kakashi-

Rescatar a un gatito de cristal es importante –itachi-

No el gato si no una cita con esa mujer-kakashi-

Ok si me necesita estaré con mi cuñada –itachi se va-

Ok están son las condiciones si yo gano tendrás una cita con migo pero situ ganas me romperás el corazón pero me llevare al gato –kakashi-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado perdón por la demora, esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	20. Chapter 20

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS**

Amigos o enemigos peleas al 100%

Estoy de acuerdo en romperte el corazón pero no que te lleves al gato –gatubela –

mmm. eso lo veremos-kakashi-

-gatubela saca su látigo-

Esto va ha ser interesante –kakashi-

-gatubela utiliza su látigo y lo enreda en el –

Al parecer gane-gatubela-

Puf-aparece un cactus-

Miau muy astuto donde se fue-gatubela-

-sale una mano de la arena y la hunde en la arena –

Pero que hiciste-gatubela-

Jutsu de tierra caza del topo –kakashi-

Miau eres mas serio que el detective-gatubela-

-gatubela saca sus manos y su látigo de la arena y lo convierte en un bastón y sale de la arena y continúan una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-

-NARUTO VS GAARA-

Gaara que haces esto no que éramos amigos –naruto –

Solo quiero divertirme –Gaara –

Tú estas loco tienes que ir al psicólogo-naruto-

Jutsu de arena entierro de arena-Gaara-

Eso no funcionara-naruto- jutsu clones de sombra

A mitad del jutsu naruto termina su rasengan y se libera del entierro de arena cuando

Queda libre hace clones de sombra se ponen el línea recta para contraatacar a Gaara

Mientras naruto lo ataca con el rasengan-

Toma Gaara-naruto-

-garra levanta una pared de arena-

Has…mejorado -Gaara-

Eso no es lo único que tengo-naruto-

No planeas hacer tu invocación aquí cierto –Gaara-

Tu que crees jutsu de invocación-naruto-

Hola esto es por parte de mi padre –le da un zape y luego lo empieza cachetear–eres un Idiota tonto bueno para nada como se te ocurre hacer esto somos sapos sabias-¿?-

Gamakichi que haces tu aquí –naruto-

Mi padre no puede venir aquí que no te lo dije-Gamakichi-

No me lo dijiste y no me importa quiero que este aquí tu padre –naruto-

No vendrá eso te lo aseguro y si lo invocas vendrá mi hermano –Gamakichi-

Eso lo comprobare-naruto-jutsu de invocación

Hola-¿?¿?-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado perdón por la tardanza es que he tenido muchos problemas intentare subirlos uno por semana "si puede" sigo esperamos comentarios buenos o malos

Hasta la próxima=)


	21. Chapter 21

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS**

**Grandes amigos grandes enemigos trabajando juntos**

Ahora donde esta el gran jefe sapo –naruto-

Mi hermano te lo dijo el no vendrá –Gamatatsu-

Me bale un comino yo lo necesito-naruto-

No vendrá ya te lo dijimos si no nos hace caso vendrán mi demás hermanos-Gamakichi-

Cuantos hijos tiene el gran jefe sapo –naruto-

No lo se pero somos sapos tenemos muchos hijos-Gamakichi-

Oye naruto no tienes algo de comer -Gamatatsu-

Enserio Gamatatsu -Gamakichi-

Ya me arte ataúd de arena-Gaara-

-Gamakichi y Gamatatsu desaparecen del combate antes de que les golpeé naruto hace un rasengan para repeler la arena –

Has mejorado mucho –Gaara-

Eso no es todo –naruto-

Ya acaba con el naruto –Shikamaru-

Esta bien jutsu clones de sombra –naruto-

-aparecen dos clones –muy bien ataquen los clones corren al los costados de Gaara este salta-

Uzumaki ráfaga –naruto-

-Gaara reacciona y naruto lo golpea en el hombro-

El tu jutsu no funciona con migo-Gaara-

Parece que te tengo que ayudar en todo idiota –sasuke-

Harías eso por mi idiota –naruto-

No por ti por la misión idiota-sasuke-

Es que acaso no me consideras tu hermano –naruto-

Con itachi es suficiente-sasuke-

Bien hora de trabajar-naruto-

Esta bien jutsu de invocación-sasuke-

Que quieres niño estúpido-¿?¿-

Solo que nos ayude con una plaga manda-sasuke-

Muy bien tengo un plan-naruto-

Haber dudo que tengas cerebro-sasuke-

Jo yo siempre tengo buenas ideas-naruto-

Lo que tu digas idiota-manda-

No me interesan tus comentarios bien este es el plan Manda tu iras por debajo de la arena para que Gaara salte mientras sasuke y yo lo atacamos con el chidori y el rasengan combinados desde arriba-naruto-

Parece que no tienes cerebro pero es un buen plan niño idiota –manda-mejor ya cállate y ponte hacer lo que te dije –naruto-

-manda se mete de bajo de la arena para que Gaara salte para tratar de comérselo y Gaara salta mientras naruto y sasuke saltan con el rasengan y el chidori combinados Gaara utiliza la arena para protegerse mientras naruto y sasuke se acercan peligrosamente con su nueva técnica y sale una gran explosión con un destello de luz y corrientes de arena haciendo tornados de arena saliendo rayos a distintas partes todos los del equipo se quedan sorprendidos menos nuestros cubitos de hielo. (kusokuso: amargados kusokusokuso miki: sorprendente tengo que inmortalizar este momento su:si sobreviven le orneare un pastel Yoru: yo quiero ran: lárgate de aquí)

-se dispersa el tornado de arena y encuentran a naruto, sasuke y Gaara inconscientes pero sasuke y naruto están quemados del brazo y parte del pecho de repente llega un helicóptero y se lleva a los de la arena sale gatubela y dice a robín:-

Dile al detective que acepto su propuesta y dele a mí gatuchica que mi propuesta sigue en pie-amara su látigo a los patines de aterrizaje y se desliza sobra su látigo peligrosamente a l acara de robín y le dice:-

Dale esto de mi parte al detective-gatubela-

-se inclina más para darle el beso a robín en el cachete pero kakashi lo empuja y se interpone entre los dos –

Con justo lo are –kakashi-

Esta loco por que hiso eso –robín-

Solo quería recibir un beso de mi linda neko y tú eres muy joven pero sobre todo algo más importante recuperar al gato-kakashi-

-todos se quedan mirando a kakashi con cara de es un idiota de repente sasuke se levanta y dice:-

Ven lo que tenemos que sufrir –sasuke –

-y se vuelve a desmallar-

SASUKE-Sakura preocupada-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	22. Chapter 22

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

**FINAL DE LA BATALLA, NUEVO COMIENZO.**

-en la vio nave Sakura curaba a sasuke después de curar a naruto mientras el resto del equipo abre el ultimo sobre y sacan las fotos-

La primera es una chica con ropa china, la segunda es un chico castaño con 2 marcas rojas en su cara que parecen colmillos en su rostro con un cachorro en su cabeza, y la tercera foto es la de un chico blanco cubierto la mayor parte de la cara y con lentes oscuros-

Es algo terrorífico -robín-

Yo diría EMO-chico flash-

Hola hicos que cuentan-naruto-

Ya te sientes mejor-Megan-

Si gracias por preocuparte-naruto-

Quieres que arregle tu ropa-Megan-

Si gracias-se quita la sudadera y la camiseta y se la da a Megan-

Bien naruto lo hiciste-chico flash-

De hecho se merece algo de crédito sasuke aunque yo podría solo-naruto-

Aquí tienes naruto –Megan le entrega su sudadera y su camisa como si fueran nuevas-

Gracias ¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?-naruto-

Con energía sitica-Megan-

Emm…naruto sobre lo de antes yo…quiero decirte lo…Ciento –robín-

mm…no te preocupes –naruto-

El Apocalipsis llego robín se disculpo ¡preocupación, preocupación los mayas no predijeron eso ¡-chico flash histérico-

Ya cállate no es la primera ve que me disculpo-robín-

No me mientas yo te conozco haber cuando cuéntame-chico flash-

No te lo puedo decir es algo personal-robín sonrojado mirando para otro lado-

Ya vez te lo dije nunca te has disculpado –chico flash –

Ya cálmate wali deja a robín en paz con sus problemas -arquera-

Sasuke no quieres que Megan te arregle tu camisa-naruto-

No-sasuke-

Anda hombre no tardara mucho –le quita la camisa-

ten Megan-naruto-

-Ino, Sakura y Artemisa se sonrojan-

Naruto idiota dame tu sudadera-sasuke-

¿Por qué?-naruto-

Porque no voy a andar a medio vestir por tu incompetencia –sasuke-

Aquí tienes sasuke-Megan-

Hup-sasuke se pone su camisa-

Te dije que seria rápido-naruto-

Hup…continuando con la misión nos vamos a dirigir al suroeste de Japón al país del fuego-aqualad-

Oíste eso sasuke vamos a ir a konoha lo primero que are haya es comer ramen yo invito robín paga-naruto-

Por que yo-robín-

Es que tú eres millonario-chico flash-

CÁLLATE -robín-

-naruto agarra las fotos-

Aquí faltan dos personas donde esta Neji y hinata –naruto-

No lo se Tenten no me dijo nada pero hay rumores que se los llevaron a estudiar a extranjero-lee-

Tanta espera para nada –naruto-

Que espera-sasuke-

Nada es que quería probar el ramen de hinata-naruto-

Y tú cuando lo has probado-Sakura-

Un día el equipo 8 me ayudo a entrenar y hinata llevo la comida-naruto-

Así que fue un día de campo para ustedes dos-chico flash-

No dije EQUIPO 8 no hinata y/yo –naruto-

Se me hace que no te creo-chico flash con voz de detective de película blanco y negro-

q…que es esto un interroga rogatorio o una misión-naruto sonrojado-

Y desde cuando te interesa la misión –súperboy-

Siempre-naruto-

-todos miran a sasuke, Sakura, Ino, chojín y Shikamaru ellos solo asienten con la cabeza-

Esto se volvió mucha platica Megan llévanos al país del fuego-robín-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	23. Chapter 23

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

***secretos ocultos**

-llegando al país del fuego-

Por fin voy a ir a comer ramen agárrate por que hay voy-naruto-

-demos prisa (pero) antes de poner un pie fuera dela nave es detenido per los candores AMBU-

Venimos en paz-chico flash haciendo símbolo de amor y paz con las manos –

LEDY TSUNADE desea verlos –AMBU-

Pero…Pero el ramen porque…-naruto-

Vamos dramático -súperboy cargando a naruto-

Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, sasuke, Shikamaru conocen las reglas no puede entrar ningún extranjero sin autorización previa-AMBU-

-camino a la torre del hokage-(nota: súperboy sigue cargando a naruto)

Chicos ustedes arréglense con la vieja tsunade o iré a comer ramen –naruto

Bajándose de súperboy-gracias por el viaje

Naruto tu puedes librarnos de esto utiliza tus clones de sombra y trasformación -Ino-

No creo que valla a decir esto pero Ino tiene razón -Shikamaru-

OK JUTSU CLO…-lo interrumpe Sakura-

NI LO PIENSES NARUTO-Sakura-

Pero porque-naruto-

Por que nos meteríamos en más problemas de los que ya estamos-Sakura-

Si es cierto solo tardaremos unos minutos –sasuke-

Eso dices tu a mi me tendrán horas castigándome, pegándome y no podre comer ramen –naruto

Así que ya regresaste idiota-¿?-

Kiba no sabe si la abuela esta de humor –naruto-

No lo se hace dos días akamaru tubo un accidente en su oficina y no quiero morir tan joven así que los espero afuera de la torre del hokage-kiba-

-OFICINA DE TSUNADE-

QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO NO SABEN QUE PONEN EN PELIGRO A TODA LA ALDEA-Tsunade-

Pe-pero t-Tsunade-sama so-solo son niños-Sakura-

QUE NIÑOS NI QUE NADA UNO DE ELLOS ES VERDE –Tsunade-

Lady-Tsunade tiene una llamada –Shizune-

No escogieron peor momento para molestarme –Tsunade-

Vamos abuela Tsunade no es para-naruto-

Pum-naruto sale volando por la ventana-

Sakura ve por el enseguida regreso-Tsunade-

De acuerdo Tsunade-sama-Sakura-

-Sakura sale a buscar a naruto-

Lady-Tsunade dice que es muy importante y que la puede beneficiar mucho –Shizune-

Ok para me que deje de molestar-Tsunade-

-Tsunade entra a un cuarto seguida por los demás –

Quien me esta llamando en un momento tan importante –Tsunade-

-se prende una pantalla en la habitación y en ella sale Batman-

Oh así que eras tu-Tsunade-

Mucho justo de verte otra vez-Batman-

Con que descara te atreves a llamar si la ultima vez te llevaste a cuatro ninjas y eso causo que muchos siguieran su ejemplo hasta los hyuga la heredera y el primogénito de la segunda familia se fueron espero que estés contento-Tsunade-

Si sobre eso quiero reclutar a tres personas mas-Batman-

Por nada del mundo-Tsunade-

Ni siquiera por este maletín-Batman-

-agarra el maletín lo abre y muestra diez pilas llena de billetes-

Ni eso no me ara cambiar de opinión-Tsunade-

Y que tal si a eso le agregamos dos cajas llenas de sake-Batman-

Que sean tres y trato echo-Tsunade-

-Tsunade voltea y todos asustan aunque súperboy, aqualad y sasuke no lo demuestran entonces Tsunade dice-

Bienvenidos a la aldea de la hoja y se pueden llevan a shino, Tenten y kiba y no se olviden de ir directo al monte justicia además no hagan ninguna parada

Por que nos estas diciendo esto-robín-

Por que yo lo dijo mocoso-Tsunade-

Ahora se lo que sufre naruto-susurra-he nadie me llama mocoso desde..Mejor olvídenlo -robín-

He donde están Neji y hinata –naruto-

Eso no te incumbe esa es sumisión Batman fuera-…..-

Ok entonces vamos a comer ramen –naruto-

Tú y tú ramen no te puedes esperar más y aparte nos están invitando-chico Flash mirando a robín-

Tengo que conseguir nuevas compañías –robín –

Ho vamos no es para tanto –chico flash-

Si, si que se aprovechan de ti y lo que tienen-robín-

Vamos hombre camina vamos al puesto de ramen-chico flash-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	24. Chapter 24

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

*mas problemas para Robín*

-puesto de ramen-

HOLA VIEJO-naruto-

Hola naruto hace mucho tiempo que no te apareces por aquí-viejo-

Dame dos ramen dietéticos y los demás de puerco y el mío...-interrumpen a naruto-

Ya se naruto con dos huevos y doble ración de jengibre-viejo-

Me conoces tan bien-naruto-

Eso es porque bienes todos los días tres veces por semana excepto cuando esta en misión o en mi casa-sasuke enojado-

Hay sasuke me conoces tan bien y es que itachi me invita todo que como puedo decir que no, no es mi problema que a ti no te compre nada-naruto-

Si no quieres que te de un buen golpe cállate-sasuke-

Bien aquí están-viejo-

-todos los de justicia joven se quedan con cara de que es eso-

No ha cambiado la receta del ramen dietético verdad-Ino-

No es la misma -viejo-

GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA-los de naruto-

Ustedes no van a comer-naruto-

Ok-chico flash no muy convencido-

-chico flash lo prueba y dice:-

ESTA DELICIOSO-chico flash-

Si wali lo dice –robín-

Gracias por la comida-los de justicia joven-

Mmm….si esta rico-Artemisa-

Tienes razón -Megan-

Y tú que dices súperboy-naruto-

hup- súperboy comiendo su ramen-

Sasuke parece que tienes un nuevo amigo tal vez llegue a ser tu mejor amigo-naruto-

Hup -sasuke-

Otro por favor –naruto y chico flash-

Si aquí tienen-viejo-

Mmm…este delicioso nunca me cansare de esto-naruto-

-todos terminan de comer pero robín pide repetición y mientras come todos se escabullen-

Bien chico aquí esta la cuenta-viejo-

Yo lo sabia que me iba a abandonar acepta tarjetas de crédito -robín-

Claro-viejo-

Aquí tiene me van a matar por gastar tanto pero no tanto como ella –robín-

Quien es ella la has mencionado todo el día-naruto-

Nada que te importe metiche-robín-

Vamos soy tu mejor amigo-chico flash-

No molesten -robín-

Huy se enojo-naruto-

Ya dejen a robín con sus problemas en paz y vamos por la tal Tenten y shino-Artemisa-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima y felices vacaciones =)


	25. Chapter 25

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

A.N.T

-en el bosque-

Estas seguro kiba que es por aquí –naruto-

Estas dudando de mi olfato además shino dijo que iba a recolectar sus extraños insectos –kiba-

Si, si pero no te enojes-naruto-

Bueno yo me boy adelantar –chico flash-

-de repente varios kunais y shurikens a chico flash lo que causa que quede clavado en un árbol-

Estas loca, estas loca sabes lo que cuesta este traje que acaso me intentas matar-chico flash-

No es mi culpa que interfirieras en el blanco-Tenten-

TENTEN-lee-

¿Hola lee y como has estad?-Tenten-

Bien gay se quedo en el desierto y me uní a un nuevo equipo-levantando su pulgar lee-

Hay se olvidaron de mi-chico flash-

Tenten donde esta shino –kiba-

Como siempre arriba recolectando insectos-quitando las armas junto Artemisa Tenten-

SHINO BAJA HAY UNA NUEVA MISIÓN –kiba-

-shino baja del árbol-

Oye Tenten sabes donde esta hinata y Neji-naruto-

Si pero no tengo permitido decirlo-Tenten-

Por favor Tenten Sigue siendo chismosa por favor es que acaso no quieres ver a Neji otras ves –naruto-

Esta bien pero no me digas chismosa –Tenten-

Boca suelta –naruto-

Quieres morir cierto -Tenten-

No, no mejor cuéntanos la historia –naruto-

Se encuentran en un internado en Francia para jóvenes prodigios la real academia ACTITUDES NATURALES Y TALENTO-Tenten-

La tengo mejor cocida por A.N.T es una academia muy prestigiosa en Francia hay solo pueden entrar prodigios y futuros empresarios esta escuela cuenta con 500 alumnos al año, una biblioteca personalizada, área de entrenamientos múltiples y un campo de tiro, y para los futuros empresarios maestros que enseñan administración de empresas y solucionar las crisis económicas mas fuertes y por ultimo cuenta con una clase mensual para refinar modales-robín-

Por que yo no fui aceptada ahí-Tenten-

Tal vez no podrías pagar la cuota -robín-

Ellos Son becados ni el papa de hinata podría pagárselos a los dos –Tenten-

De cuanto es la cuota-naruto

I/2 de millón de dólares anuales-robín-

Próxima parada Francia-naruto-

Oye quien te dijo que arriamos esa parada iremos al monte justicia -aqualad-

Entonces si no van esos dos yo no voy –naruto-

-naruto se ciento en el piso y cruza los brazos –

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima =)


	26. Chapter 26

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

**Encuentros inoportunos y altamente peligrosos**

-naruto se sienta en el piso y cruza lo brazos –

Si naruto, Neji y hinata no van yo tampoco voy-rock lee imitando a naruto-

La unión hace la fuerza-kiba-

Waa- akamaru-

Bien dicho akamaru-kiba-

Yo no hablo perrinés pero ese perro me dice que me una-chico flash-

Enserio-Ino uniéndose a ellos-

Bueno que fastidio me boy a tomar una siesta –Shikamaru-

Te vas a unir a nosotros –naruto –

Cuando se pongan de acuerdo me dicen-Shikamaru-

Nos unimos sasuke-Sakura-

Hup-sasuke va y se sienta al lado de naruto-

Sabía que me querías –naruto-

Oye si yo me boy y tu te quedas a quien boy a molestar –sasuke-

Aqualad -robín-

Este bien vamos a ir por ellos además que tiene de malo que vallamos –aqualad-

Si ven lo que logra el trabajo en equipo-naruto-

-en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja-

Naruto toma esto –Tsunade le da una banda de la aldea-

Por que me da esto –naruto-

Para que se la des a una persona especial en el internado-Tsunade-

Es mi prometida como pudo hacerme esto-naruto-

-Tsunade le pega en la cabeza-

No idiota es para una persona que lo solicito una banda hace tiempo y no se la hemos podido enviar -Tsunade-

Y como la reconoceré-naruto-

La reconocerás cuando la veas lo único que tienes que saber es que se llama Kimiko –Tsunade-

Esta bien vieja córranle, córranle para que no me pegue-naruto-

NARUTO-Tsunade-

ADIÓS ABUELA TSUNADE LA VOY A EXTRAÑAR–naruto mientras se sierra la compuerta de la nave-

No me digas así imbécil –suelta un suspira-suerte naruto la necesitaras -Tsunade-

-en la nave-

Eso estuvo cerca-naruto-

Ok Megan dirígenos a Francia –chico flash-

Emm… en 15 minutos llegaremos a Francia-Megan-

Ahora sabremos por que Batman no quería que nos desviáramos –robín-

-Francia-

Esto es enorme como encontraremos a tres personitas aquí –naruto-

Fácil solo necesitamos a 4 personas –robín-

4 necesitamos a todo el equipo –naruto-

No es para tanto solo ocupamos a chico flash a ti a Tenten y yo-robín-

Ok vamos a pasear iremos de compras-Ino-

-todos van y quedan solo cuatro-

Chico flash busca en todas las alas menos en los baños de mujeres-robín-

Este bien-chico flash se va-

Bien yo iré a buscar a Neji –Tenten-

Bien solo quedamos solo tú y yo iremos al edificio principal a ver los salones-robín-

Por que los salones -naruto-

Supongo por que a esta hora deben de estar en clase-robín-

Muy bien hay que ver todos los salones-naruto-

-robín y naruto revisan salón por salo viendo por las ventanas hasta que robín se queda quieto en una-

Viste a un fantasma o que –naruto-

-Adentro del salón se encuentra tres personas muy importantes la primera una chico de pelo-azul ojos perla tez blanca, la chica a su lado una chica peli-negra con rallos rojos tez morena blanca y una muchacha pelirroja ojos café y tez morena –clara que esta leyendo un libro de literatura inglesa-

Ooo te gusta la pelirroja –naruto-o la de rayos rojos

Que claro que no idiota –robín-

Oh hinata-chan –naruto entrando como burro sin mecate al salón

HOLA HINATA-CHAN-naruto dentro del salón-

Na-naru too…-hinata se desmalla-

Heee hinata –chan-naruto preocupado-

Que hiciste naruto-robín-

Ricardo-se escucha-

Ha hola Barbará -robín-

-Barbará empieza a temblar se esta poniendo pálida, se levanta la chica de rayos rojos –

Tranquila no te des….-¿?¿-demasiado tarde hee así que tu eres Ricardo hee toma-le da un puñetazo en la nariz-

SEÑORITA UZUMAKI-maestro sin importancia-

Te, te apellidas uzumaki-naruto-

Si tienes un problema con eso-¿?-

-naruto se desmalla-

Que hoy es el día de desmallarse no crees Neji -Tenten-

Pues eso parece -Neji-

Ustedes tres lleven a esos otros tres a la enfermería y usted valla a ver si no le rompieron la nariz-y usted señorita uzumaki a la dirección-maestro sin importancia-

Esta bien-Neji, Tenten y robín-

-robín carga a Barbará, Neji a naruto y Tenten a hinata-

Creo que si te rompió la nariz -Tenten-

No esta rota si me la hubiera roto me dolería mas-robín-

-en la enfermería-

Que me paso-Barbará-

Te estresaste mucha verdad-robín

Que haces tú aquí-barbará-

La pregunta seria para ti no crees -robín-

No ves estoy estudiando –Barbará-

Perdóname por no creo pero tu no te vendrías tan legos solo por venir a estudiar –robín-

Y eso a ti que te importa –Barbará-

Me importa mucho por que hace un año que no te veo-robín-

Y eso a mi que –Barbará-

Que paso con lo que teníamos -robín-

Eso quedo en el pasado olvídalo petirrojo -Barbará-

Entonces por que no me insultas-robín-

Es por que…-la interrumpen-

BÁRBARA NO TE HA HECHO NADA ESE IMBÉCIL-señorita uzumaki-

No Miko tranquila no me ha hecho nada-Bárbara-

Esta bien pero primero déjame castrarlo –Miko sacando un kunai-

QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA-naruto-

De que mi huero oxigenado-Miko-

De por que te apellidas uzumaki –naruto-

Bueno mi nombre es Kimiko Bathurst por que soy adoptada pero mi verdadero apellido es uzumaki pero mis amigos me dicen Miko soy del la aldea de la hoja pero nunca me han traído mi banda-Miko-

A sobre eso –busca en su bolsillo –ten te lo envía Tsunade-le da la banda a Miko-naruto-

Aleluya arigato -Miko-

-robín trata de hablar con Bárbara en ese momento se acerca Miko-

Si te acercas te mato-Miko saca un kunai –

Das miedo sabias-naruto-

Yo por Bárbara daría mi vida-Miko-

No exageres no es para tanto-Bárbara-

Que no exagere por lo que te hiso ni siquiera tiene nombre-Miko-

Recuerda lo que te dije y hay terceros en esto si me disculpan tengo clases de armas avanzadas -Bárbara-

-Bárbara salta de la ventana-

Esta peor de la que pensé -Miko-

Peor explícate-robín-

Como oyes Ricardo como la vez ahorita así llego aquí y si derrama una lagrima más despídete de tu vida-Miko seria-

Tú no me das miedo y no me digas Ricardo -robín-

Imagínate todo lo que te hiso Bárbara multiplicado por 10-miko-

Si sabes como influir miedo –naruto-

Na…Naruto -hinata a punto de desmallarse-

Hinata se fuerte no te desmalles –Miko-

Eso intento….-hinata se desmalla-

Hay que tierna-naruto-

No te enamoraste de ella verdad mi huero oxigenado-Miko-

No de ella de su comida-naruto nerviosa-

Mas te vale-Neji-

Hola Neji-naruto-

-mientras tanto en la azotea-

-Bárbara se encuentra llorando-

Por que diablos tuviste que regresar -Bárbara-

Y por que no tuve que regresar –robín –

-Bárbara se limpia las lágrimas sorprendida-

Por que así no seguiría sufriendo –Bárbara-

Lo siento Yo cuando te he hecho sufrir –robín-

Y por que te disculpas si ni siquiera sabes por que l-Bárbara-

-antes de que termine la frase robín la besa se separan y Bárbara le una cachetada-

Nunca vuelvas hacer eso en tu vida –Bárbara se va-

Fin.

A que se la creyeron no se preocupen esto apenas esta empezando y esto va para largo como siempre fin del capitulo queremos saber que les pareció este capitulo y lo que paso si les gusta o no espero su comentario.

Hasta la próxima


	27. Chapter 27

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

EL SECUESTRO DE BÁRBARA

-robín se queda con una mano en la mejilla golpeada-

-habitación de Kimiko, Bárbara y hinata-

-Miko esta empacando las maletas de las tres y Bárbara las desempaca-

Ya deja de hacer eso –Miko-

No pienso regresar a ciudad gótica otra vez-Bárbara-

Pero no estarás en ciudad gótica te vas a quedar en el monte justicia conmigo-Miko-

Tarde o temprano me tendré que quedar con Bruno y el idiota bueno par nada –Bárbara-

Así que no piensas ir y yo pensé que querías ver a Alfred –Miko-

No es eso-Bárbara-

Así que no piensas ir –Miko cara de diablo-

Miko-chan cuando pones esa cara das miedo-hinata-

Esa es la idea hinata y pásame esa cuerda –Miko-

-hinata le da la cuerda-

Alégate de mi demonio-Bárbara haciendo una cruz con los dedos-

-Miko la enreda con la cuerda y la lleva arrastrando junta con su maleta (Miko)-

Kimiko suéltame te voy a mandar hacer un exorcismo –Bárbara-

Ya lo hiciste y no funciono y el padre dijo que era un angelito caído del cielo-Miko-

Mejor dicho un demonio subido del infierno que vino a molestarme-Bárbara-

-el reto del equipo los mira con cara de locas y una gran gota de anime-

Naruto seguro que es tu hermana-lee-

Si esta igual de loca que naruto-Neji-

Hay yo nunca he obligado a mi mejor amigo hacer algo que no quiere verdad sasuke-naruto-

Si baka-sasuke-

Ya ven tengo razón-naruto-

Ya nenas cállense y suban a la nave –Miko mientras amarra a Bárbara de una silla-

¿Nos acaba de llamar nenas?-sasuke-

Al mal paso dale prisa –chico flash-

-la nave despega rumbo al monte justicia y Bárbara empieza a gritarle a Miko-

SUÉLTAME UZUMAKI CREES QUE AQUÍ ME VOY A PODER ESCAPAR –Bárbara-

La verdad….si –Miko-

QUE CREES QUE VOY AGARRA UN PARA CAÍDAS VOY ABRIR LA COMPUERTA SALTAR AL MAR Y NADAR HASTA FRANCIA -Bárbara-

Fin del capitulo quiero aclarar algunas dudas la Bárbara de esta historia es la de la serie de the Batman no la de justicia joven y por ultima los personajes que salieron en capitulo anteriores con en nombre de ran, miki, su, dia, kusukusu y Yoru son como los narradores de esta historia y son los personajes de la serie shugo chara.

Si tienen mas dudas o pregunte y en el siguiente capitulo las responderé.

Hasta el próximo capitulo adiós.


	28. Chapter 28

ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

**Un nuevo desafío**

Ye creo capaz de eso y de mucho mas-Miko-

-agacha la cabeza luego la levanta con cara de perro regañado y abra con vos dulce-

Por favor Miko-chan libérame si-Bárbara-

No pongas esa cara sabes que es mi debilidad pero ahora no te va a funcionar-Miko-

-robín se levanta y desata a Bárbara-

Ya cállense Megan se esta asustando-robín-

Chicos tenemos una llamada entrante de Batman-Megan nerviosa-

Escóndanse ustedes dos-robín-

Por que se tardaron tanto-Batman-se queda viendo a Neji y hinata-se desviaron de su curso verdad

Es que -robín nervioso-

Por mi, es que ya volví y no pienso irme-Bárbara-

Ablanos en el monte justicia-Batman-

Estamos en problemas cierto-naruto-

Si….adiós a comida-chico flash-

No que no te querías quedar-Miko-

Las cosas pueden cambiar-Bárbara-

Con esa cara me dan ganas de hacerte un traje de demonio-Miko (ilusionada al 110%-su-)

Kimono eres….-chico flash-

Lesbiana no –Miko-

Si ella esta enamorada de i….-Bárbara-le tapa la boca-

No es el momento para decir eso-Miko-

Entonces por que eres así con ella-naruto-

Me encanto su pelo sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una pelirroja natural en estos días -Miko-

Tres palabras complejo de bipolaridad –naruto-

Tú no sabes que es eso-sasuke-

Si es lo que yo sufro según kakashi y Jiraiya-naruto-

Chicos llegamos en dos minutos-Megan-

Prepárense para lo peor-robín-

-en el monte justicia-

-todos bajan de la nave y lo primero que ven es a Batman esperándolos y un helicóptero para despegar –

Barbará súbete al helicóptero regresas a Francia –Batman-

No tu eres mi padre para decirme que hacer –Bárbara-

Hazme caso ahora-Batman-

-de repente llega superman –

Que tal si la ponemos a prueba si vence a todos los del equipo se queda-superman-

Me parece bien pero solo tengo tres exigencias la primera enfrentarlos uno por uno, la segunda derivarlos y por ultimo ocupo un traje con el uniforme de el internado no podre pelear –Bárbara –

De eso me encargo yo-Miko-en tres minutos lo tengo

Ok Miko nada de escote provocativo falda a medio muslo-Bárbara –

Ok-Miko-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos una cosa mas hay muchas personas que me critican pero no me importa si hay una sola persona en este mundo que le guste siguiere subiendo capitulo eso no significa que no ha seto sugerencias estoy abierto a consejos, sugerencias y criticas constructivas =

ADIÓS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA=)


	29. Chapter 29

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

**-VALQUIRIA-**

Hup esa niña jamás podrá ganarme-súperboy –

Pues por decir eso tú serás el primero-Bárbara-

-tres min después-

Listo tengo una selección para ti-Miko-

Solo quiero el traje de batichica -Bárbara-

Me quitas toda la diversión-Miko-

-Miko mientras le da el traje de batichica-

Orito vengo-Bárbara mientras entra al baño-

-5 segundos después-

Miko como hiciste eso-batichica-

Bueno…jeje….destruí dos trajes que encontré por ahí-Miko-

-el traje es parecido al de the Batman le cambiamos el gorro por un antifaz y le ponen un escote en v a 5cm, la capa es desprendible unas botas con tacón de 3cm hasta debajo de las rodillas –

Miko te pasaste-batichica-

Que quería que fuera funcional y has paliado con peores trajes-Miko-

Es cierto bueno continuemos con esta tortura-batichica se acerca a robín y le quita el cinturón-

Oye por que hiciste eso –robín-

Yo también necesito juguetitos-batichica-

-se abre el campo de combate-

Bueno vamos copia barata de superman –batichica-

Ok ahora de verdad estoy ofendido-súperboy-

-el combate inicia con súperboy intentándole dar un golpe a batichica pero ella lo agarra de la muñeca lo agarra y lo avienta hacia el piso –

Canario negro no te enseño como contra atacar ese ataque –chico flash-

Cállate -súperboy-

Muy bien quien sigue-batichica-

-naruto y chico flash lanzan a sasuke-

Miren la copia barata de itachi-batichica-

No me compares con ese idiota-sasuke-

Vamos a ver si puedo vencer a los dos uchiha-batichica-

Que ya venciste a itachi –sasuke-

Tal vez-batichica-

-sasuke lanza cuatro kunais haciendo retroceder a batichica mientras sasuke hace los sellos de la flor de fénix se lo lanza a batichica y ella lo esquiva por poco y ella le lanza una patada al pecho asiéndolo perder toda el aire y caer al suelo-

No puedo creer que los dos hayan caído por lo mismo-batichica-

-naruto lanza a Neji-

Yo no quiero pelear estoy seguro que esta enojada por no ayudarla a escapar de Kimiko y no quiero estor otra vez en la enfermería por ella a si que adiós -Neji-

Genial sigo yo-kiba-

Parece que no hay puras gallinas aquí-batichica-

-batichica busca bombos fétidas-

Vamos akamaru-kiba-

-batichica lanza dos bombas fétidas se crean dos nubes verdes cuando se dispersan vena kiba y akamaru en el piso –

Kiba te vencieron con eso-naruto-

Naruto…sácame….de aquí-kiba-

Oye rubiecito ya que estas aquí es tu turno-batichica-

Ok chico flash maniobra de escape 4 –naruto-

-chico flash y naruto salen corriendo –

Dos menos-batichica-

Oye tu serenito sigues tu-batichica-

-señalando a aqualad-

Esta bien-aqualad-

-aqualad saca sus espadas y Bárbara el bastón aqualad empieza a sacar ondas de agua ella separa el bastón en dos y se acerca peligrosamente hacia el poniéndole las dos partes del bastón en el cuello –

Te gane-batichica-

-aqualad cae hacia tras sentado-

Felicidades serás un miembro valioso del equipo-aqualad dándole la mano-

Gracias eres el primero que piensa eso espero que seamos grades amigos-batichica-

Bueno voy yo-Tenten-

Bueno por lo que dijo Neji eres una especialista en armas-batichica-

Así es-ten ten-

Bueno tendré que pelear con todas mis fuerzas-batichica-

-Tenten saca dos pergaminos y salta con ellos y grita-

Destrucción Dispersa del Doble Dragón- Tenten-

-Bárbara saca otra vez el bastón con este esquiva o contra ataca las armas lanzándolas hacia los pergaminos y terminando con el jutsu-

No te los rompí porque Neji me dijo que son importantes para ti y tardas muchos en hacerlos-batichica-

Que tanto conoces a Neji -Tenten-

Es mi compañero la mayoría de las clases y primo de hinata mi ex compañera de cuto tu que crees-batichica-

Te toca Shikamaru –Ino-

Por que siempre me toca pelear contra mujeres que problemático -Shikamaru.-

Vas a pelear si o no –Ino-

Que flojera, por cierto donde están los cuartos olvídenlo yo los encuentro-Shikamaru-

Haber levante la mano honestamente los que no quieren pelear -Miko-

-todos levantan la mano excepto hinata, robín, Miko y artemisa –

Hinata por que no levantaste la mano bien sabes que eres como mi hermanita menor y no me gustaría hacerte daño –batichica-

Yo…este…-hinata tartamudea-

Hey si es para impresionar al ese huero oxigenado no es ningún problema lo impresionar después ahora ve con Ino y Sakura de compres bale -batichica-

Gran idea-Ino-

Ven vamos hinata que quiero unos nuevos zapatos –Ino-arrastrando a hinata-

Ahora sigue la versión femenina de robin jud-batichica-

Es Artemisa para tu información-arquera-

Como la diosa Artemis esto va hacer interesante –batichica-

Lo mismo dijo –arquera-

-arquera lanza flechas a batichica y las esquiva consecutivamente batichica no se puede acercar por la cantidad y velocidad de las flechas agarra una flecha da la vuelta y se la devuelve con la misma fuerza la flecha se clava en el pecho de arquera y le da una descarga eléctrica y cae al suelo rápidamente batichica va y le quita la flecha para que se detenga la descarga –

Lo siento estas bien no sabia que tipo de flecha era no era mi intención-batichica-

No te preocupes estoy bien por cierto buen movimiento-arquera-

Uff me avías asustado si quieres luego te enseño como hacerlo solo derroto a estos-batichica-

Bien sigo yo quítate de aquí estorbo –Miko-mientras empuja a robín-

No tenias que ser tan brusca sabias-robín-

Te odio –Miko-

Ya Miko vamos a pelear-batichica-

Esta bien-Miko-

-batichica se queda parada y Miko la empiece la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo batichica saca el bastón de robín, mico saca un kunai para contra atacarlo lanza el kunai que le rosa la cara-

Apunta bien-batichica-

Pues no te muevas-Miko-

Yo se que puedes dar en el blanco-batichica-

No soy tan perfecta-Miko-

-se enoja y avienta el bastón y comienza una nueva pelea cuerpo a cuerpo descubre una abertura y aprovecha para darle un puñetazo y Miko cae al suelo-

Miko vete de aquí-batichica-

Demo….-Miko-

Solo lárgate-batichica –

Ok pero utiliza esto –Miko-

-Miko le da un lápiz labial con la marca de gatubela-

Suerte –Miko-

Crees que la necesito-batichica-

Si –Miko-Miko se va-

Sigues tu mal nacido-batichica-

Por cierto ten-batichica-

-batichica le da el cinturón-

Si no ganas considérate des heredado-Batman-

Entonces la herencia será toda mía o para Alfred mejor para Alfred la necesita masa al cabo el me quiere mucho –batichica-

Vas a platicar o vas a pelear -robín-

-robín se pone el cinturón-

-batichica le lanza petadas robín saca el bastón Bárbara lo agarra del otro extremo y lo separa en dos y empiezan a golpearlo uno con el otro por la fuerza los bastones salen volando y quedan clavados en la pared luego siguen con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo robín ve una abertura le lanza una patada que la saca volando a batichica ella da una voltereta y cae de pie-

Tan fácil no me podrás vencer-batichica-

-batichica saca un lápiz labial y se empieza a maquillar-

En un momento así te quieres maquillar-robín-

Que la apariencia es lo que cuenta-batichica-

-en ese momento llegan TODOS los de la liga y el equipo robín se acerca a batichica para propinarle un golpe batichica lo agarra del traje y lo atrae peligrosamente a su cara y le da un beso en la boca la liga y el equipo se quedan con la boca abierta menos Miko que esta con cara de que le estas haciendo a mi niña batichica se separa de robín y dice-

Buenas noches pajarito-batichica-

-robín se desmalla-

El beso fue impactante para el-naruto y chico flash-

No es eso es lo que contiene y con el practico sabor a vainilla –batichica-

Enserio sabe a vainilla-naruto le quita el labial a batichica saca la lengua lo prueba y se desmalla chico flash se lo quita a naruto de la mano hace lo mismo que naruto –

Tienes raso…..-chico flash-

Esto no es un juguete y el efecto dura tres horas –batichica mientras se limpia los labios –

Parece que encontró a su hermano jajaja-flash-

Donde conseguiste eso-Batman-

-Bárbara se va hacia las motos y dice-

Esta es de robín cierto-batichica-

Si-Megan-

Te veo en la mansión quiero ver a Alfred adiós Batman-batichica-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado, esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	30. Chapter 30

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

**-Una noche en la mansión DIAZ-**

-monte justicia enfermería-

Que me paso-robín somnoliento-

-lo primero que robín mira es a Batman pero sin su mascara –

Por que estas aquí me vienes a regañar por traerla o por perder contra ella –robín-

Las dos cosas como se te ocurre traerla si mis ordenes fueron otras a si como piensas llegar a ser el líder del equipo-Bruno-

Que querías que hiciera naruto se puso en huelga por que no vamos por los hinata y Neji y todos los demás le siguieron no pensaba que la iba a encontrar fue una simple coincidencia –robín-

Hubiera preferido eso a que ella regresara –Bruno-

O si aqualad y yo hubiéramos sido los únicos en regresar –robín-

Hubiera sido lo mejor –Bruno-

Para que para recibir le reganada de mi vida-robín-

Bueno regresemos a la mansión haber como logro regresarla_ no será tan fácil como la ultima vez_ –bruno mientras se pone la mascara –

-mansión Días 9:00p.m-

-Ricardo y Bruno van entrando a la mansión cundo ven a Alfred y a barbará tomando el te-

Y como estuvo su estadía en Francia algún afortunado en el amor –Alfred-

Estuvo aburrida excepto por un lord ingles que estudiaba ahí tres años mayor que yo rubio, ojos verdes, tés blanca y su acento francés me fascinaba justo antes de conocer el palacio de Inglaterra y comprometerme con el y tener una vida casi normal me trajeron aquí-Bárbara-

QUE¡-Ricardo-

Que diablos te hicieron en ese internado-Bruno-

No puedo creer que se hayan tragado ese cuento es demasiado bueno para ser cierto auque ese lord estaba o esta enamorado de mi aunque eso no me importa esa es otra historia boy a llamar a Miko para que venga a arreglarme una pijama parque gracias a su secuestro se le olvida mi maleta-Bárbara-

Si quiera yo le puedo hacer una –Alfred-

No Alfred tu descansa ya tienes suficiente con este par de idiotas –Bárbara-

Esa es la señorita que todos queremos y a beses odiamos-Alfred-

Yo la odio-Bruno

A MI ME CONSTA-Bárbara desde su cuarto-

Yo me retiro a sido una semana pesada-Ricardo-

(nota: todo su viaje duro una semana o creen que todo lo que hicieron lo hicieron en un día)

-mientras tanto en la habitación de barajara específicamente en su balcón-

Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí-Bárbara-

Vengándote de la persona que mas oídas –Miko entrando en la habitación-

Supongo mego rubiera aceptado la propuesta del lord por que diablos le dije que aun era joven me hubiera librado de Bruno -Bárbara mientras se acuesta en la mesa del balcón-por cierto las pijamas se encuentran en el fondo del closet

-Miko abre la puerta del closet –

Quieres que arregle toda esta ropa –Miko con cara ilusionada-

(Tal como naruto cundo ve ramen gratis-miki-)

No solo una lo demás será para beneficencia pero mañana iremos de compras te lo prometo-Bárbara-

Enserio por que si quiere voy y ahorita le robo las tarjetas a Bruno -Miko-

UZUMAKI-Bárbara-

-Miko se encierra en el closet, Bárbara mira las estrellas-

Al menos las estrellas son igual aquí y en Francia -Bárbara-

-se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Ricardo con dos tasa de te-

Anduviste perdida mucho tiempo no te parece -Ricardo mientras le da una tasa de te-

Si eso a ti que te importa-Bárbara tomando el te-

Como estas tan segura-Ricardo tomando se taca de te-

Por que tu te quedaste de lo lindo aquí mientras yo mi fui cientos de kilometro de aquí a un internado –Bárbara gritando-

Tu solo te fuiste un día sin siquiera despedirte-Ricardo gritando-

Así que Bruno no te conto-Bárbara-

Ricardo será mejor que te vallas –Miko mientras sale del closet-

Arigato las aclaraciones de tantas discusiones acerca Bárbara y Ricardo serán puestas mas adelante no me odien es que así hemos escrito la historia y abra mas problemas y peleas por parte de esos 2 jajajajajaja.

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	31. Chapter 31

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

**-COSAS Y DAMAS…**

-Miko se lleva a Bárbara del brazo y lámete a le baño-

Muy bien un baño y a dormir –Miko-

Esta bien mama-Bárbara-

Ya escuchaste Ricardo eso para ti también-mientras se lleva a Ricardo de la oreja a su cuarto-

En 20 minutos volveré a verte si no estas listo lo pagaras-Miko con aura maligna-

-Miko sale del cuarto-

Bárbara se encuentra encadenada a un poste viendo como un tipo apunta a la cabeza de su papa Bárbara intenta con desesperación soltarse cuando se oye un disparo y todo queda rojo ella grita lo mas fuerte posible ¡papa!

-9:00a.m-

-barbará despierta rápidamente y sudando frio –

La misma pesadilla –Miko-

-barbará solo asiente con la cabeza, Ricardo entra en la habitación preocupado –

La misma pesadilla-Ricardo-

Que te importa –Miko mientras le lanza cosas-

-sale de la habitación y grita-

Dale un te usualmente eso la calma-Ricardo-

-Miko sale corriendo de la habitación mientras Alfred casualmente para con dos tasas de te Ricardo se las quita entra a la habitación-

Por cierto gracias Alfred –Ricardo sacando la cabeza del cuarto –

-cierra la puerta Ricardo se acerca a Bárbara y le entrega una taza de te en la mano-

Todavía no lo has superado -Ricardo-

-ella niega con la cabeza mientras tomo la taza de te-

En Francia eran menos recurrentes –Bárbara-

Aunque tus estados de shock duran menos que la primera vez que te dio-Ricardo-

Cállate -Bárbara-

Hey te estoy tratando de ayudar al menos dame las gracias-Ricardo-

Gracias-murmura Bárbara-

Vez no fue tan difícil decirlo-Ricardo-

-Ricardo se queda viendo el cuelo de Bárbara el cuello y le quita un collar-

Por que si me odias tanto por que lo tienes-Ricardo-

-Bárbara se sonroja –Solo dámelo-

Cuales son las palabras mágicas –Ricardo-

Solo dámelo clon de idiota-Bárbara-

Bueno te lo voy a deletrear P-O-R-F-A-V-O-R- -Ricardo-

Onegai -Bárbara-

Eso es japonés-Ricardo-

Hay-bárbara-

Bueno como estas tan amable cambie de opinión-Ricardo-

BAKA-bárbara-

Si gracias por el insulto yo también se japonés -Ricardo mientras sale de la habitación se encuentra en el pasillo con Miko-

Si le hiciste algo a mi niña….-Ricardo la interrumpe-

Guárdate tu discurso que ya salió del estado de shock deberías darme las gracias-Ricardo-

-Ricardo entra a su habitación y Miko se le queda viendo la mano donde tare el collar de Bárbara Miko entra a la habitación de Bárbara y la ve toda sonrojada –

(Nota: las habitaciones de Ricardo y Bárbara están una en seguida de la otra y son del mismo tamaño pero de distinto color y muebles)

No hicieron sus cosas pervertidas aquí verdad por que si lo hicieron no podre dormir en esa cama-Miko-

UZUMAKI SI SIGUES ASÍ NO VAMOS A IR DE COMPRAS QUE TU LO AGÁS CON ITACHI NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO LO VALLA HACER –Bárbara gritando en vos baja-

YO…no he hecho nada con itachi además no me ha pedido que sea su novia bueno al mal tiempo buena cara alístate para desayunar que yo voy hacer el desayuno –Miko-

Y que vamos a desayunar –Bárbara-

Serial….con leche-Miko con cara de soy la mejor cocinera del mundo-

Hay que gran desayuno -Bárbara-

Solo es la entrada, hot cakes con chispas de chocolate crema batida y salsa de zarzamoras y de postre un batido napolitano –Miko-

Ahora si esta mejor -Bárbara-

-mansión Díaz comedor 9:30-

-en la mesa hay 15 tenedores 15 cucharas 15 cuchillos-

(Para mi esos son la cantidad de cubiertos que se devén de usar-su)

Miko no crees que exageres con la cantidad de cubiertos-Bárbara-

No tú no tienes que perder la práctica para sorprender a la duquesa ósea la abuela del duque-Miko-

-barbará se enoja y tira los tenedores chucharas y los cuchillos al piso agarra el plato con serial y se empina completo-

Pero como te convertirás en duquesa-Miko-

Ya termine dame mis hot cakes –Bárbara –

Solo prométeme que usaras cubiertos –Miko-

Si solo deja de molestarlos-Bárbara-

-Miko vuelve a pones todo en su lugar y sirve los hot cakes –

Ahora si come como una dama-Miko-

Que gano yo con eso-Bárbara-

Que no te disfrace por una semana-Miko-

Suficiente para mi -Bárbara-

-Bárbara acerca su silla a la mesa agarra la servilleta la pone en su regazo agarrad un cuchillo del 7 y un tenedor del 5 los levanta con delicadeza sin perder su postura recta y come de poco en poco sin perder el ritmo –

Toda una dama igual que la señora Díaz—Alfred-

-Bruno escupe su leche-

Señor Días esos no son modales ese no es el tenedor adecuado Ricardo –Miko-

-Bárbara se levanta y se va-

(Creo que ahora si se enojo-dia-)

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y les digo a mi no me importa las critica negativas que solo quieren molestarme, entristecerme, entre otras cosas y si me piden que los bore los capítulos no lo voy a hacer se que una ves lo hice pero fue por un problema y si vuelve a pasar yo los vuelvo a subir tengo copias y una cosa mas si hay una sola persona en este mundo que le guste yo sigo subiendo capítulos y no se preocupen yo todavía no me pienso ir queda a un largo camino por recorre bueno eso es todo espero criticas positivas o negativas y si estoy abierto a sugerencias de mego ración.

Hasta la próximo =)


	32. Chapter 32

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

**UN DÍA NADA COMÚN…**

-2 horas después-

Señorita Bárbara hay un camión que esta esperando por usted-Alfred-

Muchas gracias diles que pasen en mi habitación esta todo –Bárbara-

-Alfred sale regresa con 5 personas y se empiezan a llevar las cosas del cuarto de Bárbara –

Que esta pasando aquí-Bruno-

Nada estoy donando cosas a la caridad -Bárbara-

Tú…no lo creo haber que planeas-Bruno-

Nada solamente gastar todo tu dinero y dejarte en la miseria –Miko-

Si pero para eso necesito tu tarjeta de crédito -Bárbara-

No lo creo-Bruno-

A vamos dabas medio millón de dólares al internado y no me puedes dar eso para remodelarla y comprar ropa nueva-Bárbara-

no-Bruno-

-Bruno se va-

Le quitaste su billetera-Bárbara-

Si-Miko-

-6 horas después-

-llega un camión lleno de muebles y tela y todo lo dejan en el jardín –

Devuélveme mi billetera -Bruno-

Oh vamos no gastamos tanto salo la colegiatura del internado-Bárbara-

Si que es eso para ti-Miko-

Ahora no tengo que soportar a una si no a dos-Bruno-

No es cierto aunque si Bárbara me lo pide-Miko ilusionada-

No, además no querías pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermano e itachi me dijo que se quedaría por un tiempo para ayudar al equipo a entrenar-Bárbara-

Oh si no lo he visto en mucho tiempo entonces voy a utilizar a los dos como mulas me llevo la tela vuelvo después –Miko-

Así que me vas a dejar con todo el trabajo aquí—Bárbara-

A si es cierto –ajara a Ricardo y lo jala –el va a hacer tu nuevo ayudante o por cierto si le haces algo morirás -Miko-

-Miko se va-

Que le hice yo-Ricardo-

Nada solo te odia buena toma brocha y pintura –Bárbara-

Por que no se lo pides a Alfred -Ricardo-

No el tiene muchas cosas que hacer-Bárbara-

-habitación de Bárbara-

-están pintando los dos muy tranquilos cuando de repente a Ricardo se le ocurre aventarle gotas de pintura a Bárbara –

Oh con que esas tenemos-Bárbara-

-Bárbara agarra el bote de pintura y se lo tira encima de la cabeza de Ricardo que queda lleno de pintura de cabeza a pies-

Dame un abrazo –Ricardo extiende los brazos –

No…-Bárbara retrocede-

-Ricardo la persigue por toda la habitación Bárbara gritando no…hasta que lo avienta y queda pintando el agarra del bote de pintura morada y la vierte sobre Bárbara-

Con que esas tenemos de nuevo he Ricardo -Bárbara-

-agarra a Ricardo de la camisa y lo avienta contra la pared y queda Ricardo pintado el agarra el bote de pintura morada y se la vierte sobre Bárbara-

Con que así nos llevamos-Bárbara-

-Bárbara agarra a Ricardo lo estampa en la pared y empieza a pintar con el –

Es mejor que un rodillo-Bárbara-

Que están haciendo par de diablos-Bruno-

-bárbara y Ricardo se quedan viendo hacienden con la cabeza, agaran dos botes de pintura y lo vierten sobre Bruno-

Como se atreven saben cuanto cuesta este traje –Bruno-

Deja de llorar como niña y ayúdanos a pintar –Bárbara pintando con las manos-

Parece que no tuviste infancia-Bruno-

Contigo no-Bárbara-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos comentarios buenos malos esperen el siguiente capitulo=

Hasta la próxima=)


	33. Chapter 33

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

**GENTAI…**

**NO HAY LEMON JAJAJAJA….**

-30 minutos después -

-están los tres sentados en el piso Bárbara se agarra el pelo y dice-

Miko me va a matar y luego se va a suicidar cuando vea mi pelo-Bárbara-

Barbará ya llegue ya termine tu ro…-Miko se queda muda-

Le va a dar, le va a dar …..-Bárbara-

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-miko-

Le dio….Miko relájate solo es pintura con un baño se quita –Bárbara-

No es eso el tono no quedar igual pero horita te metes a bañar si no te metes te lo teñiré de rosa-Miko-

-Miko mete a Bárbara al baño –

Y ustedes que ven váyanse a bañar yo me voy a encargar de acomodar y limpiar el cuarto –Miko-

-30 minutos después-

-Ricardo se mete al cuarto de Bárbara, Bárbara esta viéndose en el espejo solo leva una toalla alrededor del cuerpo-

Que bueno que quedo del mismo tono-Bárbara-

-Bárbara mira algo raro en el espejo se voltea y ve a Ricardo en la puerta-

Salte de aquí maldito gentai -Bárbara sonrojada-

Por que tanto escándalo -Miko mientras sale del armario-

-Miko camina hacia Ricardo le pega una cachetada, lo empuja hacia fuera del cuarto y le cierra la puerta en su cara-

Es una pervertida de closet –Ricardo-

Como no, quisieras estar en mi lugar-Miko-

MIKO -Bárbara-

-monte justicia-

Oye Sakura sabes donde esta Miko dijo que ahora entrenaría conmigo-naruto-

Digo que iría con bárbara a entregarle la ropa que hizo-Sakura leyendo una revista-

Y no sabes cuando llegara-naruto-

No si quieres ve y pregúntale a hinata –Sakura-

-naruto iba a la cocina buscando a hinata cuando escucha una conversación literalmente interesante-

Como crees que reaccionara zatanna –artemisa-

A que te refieres ella es indispensable para el quipo-wali-

Quien bárbara o zatanna -Megan-

Pues Bárbara tiene más habilidades y confianza que ella y parece que esta muy acostumbrada a este tipo de vida-wali-

Saben que no me refiero a eso si no sentimentalmente-Artemisa-

No creo que allá que meternos en eso es una decisión de robín no de nosotros –aqualad-

-en ese momento se escucha el portal que se esta abriendo y se escucha una pelea entra Miko-

Esos no pueden dejar de pelear –Miko-

-los gritos se escuchan más cerca-

O si yo soy el culpable y Miko la pobre victima –robín-

O ser un pervertido no es tu culpa verdad-Bárbara-

O si y tu amiga no es una pervertida de closet –robín-

-entran al monte-

hey a mi no me metan en sus pleitos –Miko-

Admite que fue tu culpa por una maldita ves en tu vida, Miko vamos a entrenar –Bárbara jala a Miko-

Por cierto donde esta Shikamaru-wali-

Esta dormido-Ino-

Que durmió casi todo el día en cuanto termino lo de Bárbara se fue a dormir y sigue dormido-wali-

Si-Ino-

Como lo soportan-wali-

Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra después de todo es líder -naruto-

Pero yo debo ser la líder -Ino-

-llega Miko corriendo con Bárbara –

No el no puede ser el líder tiene que ser ella –Miko señalando a Bárbara-

No es eso son los equipos de la aldea como el de nosotras es sasuke –naruto-

Yo no digo eso sino de este equipo-Miko-

Lo siento es aqualad -Artemisa-

Que tú no eres el líder del equipo -Bárbara señalando a robín-

Que tienes un problema con eso-robín-

No es un problema es un milagro-Bárbara-

No es para tanto-robín-

Si es para mucho el hijo prodigo de Batman que fue entrenado desde los 9 años para asumir el liderazgo en todo en esta vida-Bárbara-

-llega itachi con tres personas –

Hola chicos miren quien encontré- itachi –

TEMARI-CHAN -Bárbara-

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado pero don por la demora e tenido problemas pero espero que subir 2 lo compense =

Hasta la próxima=)


	34. Chapter 34

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

CUENTO PARA DORMIR…...

LA HISTORIA JAMÁS CONTADA…

QUE HACEN AQUÍ NO DEBERIAN ESTAR CON GATUBELA-Miko-

Es cierto yo trate de contactarla para darle mi respuesta –Bárbara-

Sobre eso jejeje pasó algo muy curioso-Temari nerviosa-

Gatubela se unió a la liga-kankuro-

Y nos obligo a unirnos al equipo -Gaara-

…..QUE… EN QUE DIABLOS SE HA CONVERTIDO ESTE MUNDO necesito aire fresco por cierto me llevo tu moto-Bárbara-

-Bárbara le enseña las llaves robín revisa el baticinturón para buscar las llaves-

Como-robín-

Secreto-Bárbara mientras se pone un dedo en la boca se marcha-

Esa niña no ha cambiado nada-robín-

A si que ya la conocías pilluelo-wali-

Con razón te le quedaste viendo como baboso cuando la viste en el internado-naruto-

Tenemos algunas preguntas para ti-wali-

¿Desde cuando se conocen?-naruto-

¿Cuando se separaron?-wali-

¿Que le hiciste?-naruto-

Por que ella esta enojada contigo-wali-

¿Tuvieron una noche especial?-naruto-

Es cierto por lo que escuchamos de Miko, no te conocía esas mañas piñuelo-wali mientras le pica las costillas-

Me voy-robín sonrojado-

No tu no te vas miren casualmente aquí hay una cuerda miren también hay un par de esposas y están abiertas casualmente se soltó tu baticinturón –wali-

Ho no va explotar-naruto-

Oh no-wali lo avienta-

No exploto-naruto-

Mierda-robín-

-entre wali y naruto logran agarrar a robín esposarlo y amararlo en una silla de metal-

Papá cuéntanos un cuento-naruto-

Preferiblemente como se conocieron tu y Barbará y puntas de detalles por favor –wali-

Espera, espera wali ve por comida yo voy por las demás cosas-naruto-

-diez minutos después-

-naruto y clones llegan con pijamas, frazadas, cobijas, almohadas y una pijama para cada uno y Paku y lobo cargando una almohada en su hocico a su lado tira todo en el piso da las pijamas a cada uno las chicas se van a cambiar al baño mientras los chicos se cambian donde están naruto se acuesta usando de almohada a lobo y abrazando a Paku

(Lobo usa de almohada la que tarria en su hocico -su-)

Ya puedes iniciar papá –naruto-

No me digas papa ok avía una vez un rubio oxigenado que era inútil, inepto y bueno para nada y por eso muria de la forma mas cruel para el ya no podía comer ramen jamás fin-robín-

Esa historia no me gusto-naruto-

Enserio a mí si te describió completamente-Paku-

Si Paku tiene razón-sasuke-

Teme, Paku que malos-naruto-

Haber listo-Bárbara desatando a robín de la silla –este es mi puesto-

Enserio mamá nos vas a contar un cuento-naruto ilusionado-

Si hijo -Bárbara-

-narra Bárbara-

Todo esto inicio hace tres o cuatro años en ciudad Gótica yo estaba junto con robín y Batman cazando nuevamente al pingüino que escapo nuevamente cuando Batman nos dijo que lo interceptáramos a medio camino en lugar de eso robín y yo en lugar de hacer eso le lanzamos bombas paralizantes para no perseguirlo tanto e irnos a casa pronto cuando Batman dijo:

-Eso no es lo que ordene malditos mocosos

A lo que robín y yo respondimos que eso era más fácil y practico

-bueno aquí los dejo por que tengo que hacer mi tarea y la cena

Dije yo robín dijo que si nos veíamos mañana temprano para entrenar a lo que dije

-si lo que digas niño

En mi casa en el refrigerador como siempre avía una nota que decía que estaba trabajando y no regresaría sino hasta muy tarde que no lo esperara despierta yo pensé genial podre combatir el crimen un poco mas pero la verdad era otra, al estar patrullando por la ciudad vi a mi papá en una persecución automovilística con el pingüino tan mala era la seguridad en ciudad Gótica, agare el batícomunicador

-hey Batman se les escapo el pingüino

Dije yo el respondió

-no deberías estar haciendo tareas pequeña mocosa

-si a mi me da justo hablar contigo

Respondí yo

-Si te interesa ir por el pingüino alcánzame cuando puedas

Rastrear pingüino a una de las bodegas Abandonadas en los en los muelles de ciudad Gótica

al asomarme por la ventana vi que a mi papá lo tenían amarado a una viga de soporte todo golpeado y con un arma apuntándole a su cabeza me quede observando por un rato mas hasta que se fueren a otra habitación era mi oportunidad de actuar entre por la ventana baje y antes de que pudiera desatar a mi papá el pingüino me sorprendió dándome un choque eléctrico con su paraguas, la vista se me nublo hasta quedar inconsciente no se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando desperté estaba encadenada estaba unos metros frente de mi papa, el pingüino se empezó a reír frenéticamente y uno de sus secuaces apuntando con el arma a la cabeza

Yo que tu no me reiría tanto pingüino Batman esta en camino

Dije yo el respondió

-esta vez no será igual

Al terminar esa frase hace su entrada dramática robín y Batman entrando por el traga luz como si no existieran puertas Batman empezó a lucha contra todos menos el que apuntaba a la cabeza a mi papá mientras robín me desataba en el desespero el secuas que tenia el arma apretó el gatillo

-Fin narración de Bárbara-

No lo digas murió robín cierto-naruto-

Hey robín esta a tu lado-Artemisa-

Que tal si es otro y Batman lo remplazo –wali-

Bueno me dejan continuar la historia-batichica-

Si-todos-(que siguen despiertos)

-Narración de Bárbara-

Se movió la mano y le disparo en el pacho a mi papá en ese preciso momento me acaban de desencadenar y fui corriendo hacia el con lagrimas que salan de la mascara vi a los ojos de mi papa y sus ultimas palabras fueron

-bien hecho-

Me di cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue salir corriendo lo mas pronto posible no se cuanto tiempo paso y cuanto recorrí pero estaba frente a mi apartamento entre rápidamente me quite el traje manchado de sangre quedando en ropa interior y me puse una camiseta de mi papa y empecé a llorar nuevamente sin creer lo que había pasado fui y me acosté en la cama de mi papa esperando que al despertar nada hubiera pasado a la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos y lo único que vi fue a Bruno Díaz en la puerta de la habitación de mi papa y le dije

-no fue una pesadilla verdad-

-desgraciadamente no-

Respondió el

-lárgate y no me molestes más-

Dije yo mientras me tapaba con las cobijas

-entonces no quieres decirle adiós a tu padre por ultima vez?

Pregunto el

-tengo que ir-

Respondí saliendo de las sabanas

-seria lo mejor ten ponte eso

Digo mientras me daba una bolsa con un traje femenino negro

-que bueno que no es un vestido

Dije yo

-Este día no pienso molestarte ni ser cruel contigo te espero abajo

Finalizo el lo único que recuerdo de ese día fue que fue el mas largo y tedioso de todos cuando lo enteraron me quede cuatro horas mas oyendo los pésames de todos que no me servían de nada y lo peor fue el final Bruno Díaz me dijo que por decisión de mi padre el era mi tutor legal y después de eso mi vida fue una mierda el fin.

-Fin narración de Bárbara-

Aunque todo no fue tan malo-Bárbara bostezando mientras ve a robín dormido-bueno al parecer todos se quedaron dormidos espero que no pidan segunda parte haber dame espacio-empujando a robín dormido y se duerme junto a el-

Fin….

=fin del capitulo esperamos que les allá gustado esperamos ya se me tarde un poco pero aquí esta esperen el próximo espero no tarde tanto pero esta muy interesante no creen=

Hasta la próxima=)


	35. Chapter 35

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO NOS PERTENECE ESTA SOLO ES UNA DE LAS TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY NO ESTA ECHO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS. _

DESCUBRIMIENTOS TERRIBLES (BRUNO DÍAZ)…

Monte justicia 8:00 p.m.

Hay que bien dormí aunque es muy tarde, miren que lindo se miran todos dormidos, esta situación solo sirve para una cosa chantaje –Miko mientras saca un cámara de fotos (Miko se acerca a tomarles fotos dormidos a todos asta que de repente grita, provocando que todos se despierten excepto Shikamaru, naruto, robín y batichica)-

Que te pasa Miko-chan-hinata

Que no miras esa atrocidad-Miko (señalando a robín y batichica)-

Pero que tiene de malo yo solo mido a robín y a batichica durmiendo muy tranquilo-chico flash medio dormido-

Que estas siego no miras que robín esta abrasando a mi pequeña batichica-Miko gritándole en la cara a chico flash-

Mira no le conocía esas mañas-chico flash-

Miko-chan no es para tanto-hinata-

Como que no es para tanto después de lo que le hiso ese maldito niño a mi querida batichica, y que este hay abrasándola como si nada-Miko mientras se acerca a batichica-

Si lo dices así si parece serio-Megan-

Oye Bárbara despierta de una buena ves-Miko-

No mamá no quiero ir a la escuela hoy-batichica aun dormida-

Que escuela ni que ocho cuartos ya vistes con quien estas dormida-Miko gritándole con todas sus fuerzas-

Batichica abre los ojos, mira a robín y le dice: buenos días (luego vuelve a serrar los ojos y se acomoda para dormir, de repente los abre y grita) QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO (mientras le pega una cachetada a robín)

Me puedes decir por que me pegas tan temprano-robín furioso-

Tu maldito pervertido como te atreves a dormir con Bárbara a hora mismo me la vas a pagar-Miko (mientras saca un kunai)

Chicos deténgala-grita batichica (provocando que súperboy, sasuke, Neji y chico flash la agarren como puedan)

Suéltenme, suéltenme no puedo dejar impune a ese idiota-Miko-

Que demonios esta pasando-robín-

Nada solo que es hora de una retirada estratégica-batichica (mientras agarra a robín de la mano y se lo lleva a su moto)-

Bárbara Díaz no te atrevas a subir a esa moto-Miko-

Muy tarde conduce robín a todo velocidad-batichica-

Porque debo de conducir yo-robín-

Conduce si valoras tu vida-batichica-

Ok-robín-

Batichica y robín se van-

Ya suéltenme ya se fue no puedo hacer nada –Miko (mientras cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a llorar) –

Que tienes no es para tanto-chico flash-

Es que mi niña se fue con un pervertido de closet-Miko-

Tranquila Miko te ayudaremos a buscarla verdad chicos-Megan-

Si pero después de desayunar me estoy muriendo de hambre –chico flash-

Esta bien pero deben tener modales en la mesa-Miko-

Si…Naruto comida y modales no van en la misma frase-Sakura e Ino-

Junto con chojín y wali-súperboy-

Si pude enseñarle a un burro a cantar, les puedo enseñar a estas bestias a comportarse-Miko-

-9:30 A.m. muy legos del monte justicia precisamente a dirección a ciudad gótica-

A donde vamos a ir bárbara-robín-

Bueno tengo que ir hacer unas cuantas cosas pero primero tengo que ir a mi viejo departamento-batichica-

Ok pero ese departamento no estaba en venta –robín-

Si escuche que lo compraron dos inversionistas de la moda pero hay que sacar algunas cosas-batichica-

Ok pero eso no es allanamiento de morada-robín-

Te explico luego-Bárbara-

-10:00 a.m. viejo departamento ciudad gótica-

Aquí estamos genio ahora como entramos-robín-

Simple con un broche de cabello-batichica-

Si eso solo fun…(CLIC) –robín-

Decías-batichica-

Nunca dejas de sorprenderme donde aprendiste hacer eso-robín-

En el internado te enseñan muchas cosas-batichica (entrando al departamento)-

Sigue igual pero muy sucio –batichica-

Hace mas de 3 años que no estas aquí y quieres que este limpio-robín-

Si, si eres quien lo compro –batichica-

Como pudiste comprar el departamento-robín-

Solo necesite vender vestidos de Miko por Internet -batichica-

No digo nada y que vinimos a buscar-robín-

Vinimos a buscar la caja fuerte de mi papá-batichica-

Y según donde esta genio-robín-

No me acuerdo hay que buscar por todo el departamento exceptuando mi cuarto-batichica.-

Ok-robín-

-robín y batichica buscan por toda la casa hasta que la encuentra detrás de un cuadro de gallinas en la cocina en las gavetas de arriba de la cocina se encuentran una caja fuerte de acero inoxidable con códigos numéricos –

Ahora genio cual es la contraseña-robín-

Es fácil el día que se casaron mis padres y mi cumpleaños-batichica (mientras pone los números) -

De eso si te acuerdas-robín-

Si simplemente por que esta escrito detrás del cuadro-batichica-

A quien se le ocurre poner la contraseña en la parte de atrás de un cuadro-robín-

A mi papa es que siempre se le olvidaba y como no me la quería dar decidió escribirla aquí-batichica-

Me conviene mejor quedarme callado y que hay en la caja fuerte-robín-

El nombre de mi prometido-batichica-

QUE….-robín-

Era broma ahora no me puedo creer que te sigas creyendo eso es divertido verte celoso-batichica-

No estoy celoso-robín-

Haga lo que tu digas ayúdame con esto-batichica le da unos libros-

Si no quiere algo mas "patrona"-robín-

Si y al terminar esto tú me vas a invitar un helado de chocolate-batichica-

Y porque yo-robín-

Por que yo digo-batichica-

Si como no -robín-

Conste ya aceptaste-batichica-

-en la sala-

Y que son esos libros-robín-

No son libros son fotos –batichica-

Desperdicie 10 minutos de mi vida buscando fotos-robín gritando-

Es que quiero saber como es mi mama—batichica (mientras se quita la mascara)-

Por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio, pensaste que me iba a burlar de ti verdad-robín-

Exacto-Bárbara-

Todavía no me conoces, bueno al mal paso dale prisa-robín (quitándose la mascara)-

-Bárbara agarra un álbum color blanco lo abre y dice-

Mira mi papa de joven que feo estaba-Bárbara-

Es tu papa ni muerto lo respetas –Ricardo-

Ha apoco no me vas a decir que no estaba feo-Bárbara (enseñándole la foto)-

Mejor me quedo callado-Ricardo-

Deberías, mira esta debe ser mi mama-Bárbara-

Estas segura como lo sabes-Ricardo-

Es que mira tiene el pelo rojo igual que yo la piel los ojos y abajo dice Bárbara -Bárbara-

Tú tienes la misma lógica que naruto-Ricardo-

Bueno vamos a ver el de la boda de mis padres-Bárbara-

-abren el álbum y lo primero que ven es la foto del papa de Bárbara en esmoquin blanco-

Que sexi se ven los hombres en esmoquin blanco-Bárbara (se topa la boca, sonrojada)-

Que dijiste hee -Ricardo (mientras le pica las costillas con el codo) –

Na-nada solo cállate -Bárbara sonrojada mientras agarra otro que dice para mi querida hija miran las fotos cuando era niña -

Que bonita era-Bárbara-

Si, así que cuando naciste eras blanca –Ricardo-

Que quieres decir con eso-Bárbara-

Nada, nada el que esta en esa foto no es Bruno –Ricardo (señalando la foto)-

Como puede– (mira la foto atentamente) –se me arruino la infancia–(mientras ojea las hojas del álbum y se pone hojear uno y otro y otro)-por que Bruno aparece en toda mi maldita infancia-Bárbara-

No lo se pero pareces feliz a su lado -Ricardo-

Eso nunca pasara, necesito explicaciones en este momento-Bárbara-

-agarran todos los álbumes de fotos, selen del departamento y se dirigen hacia la mansión Díaz-

-mansión Díaz 11:00 a.m.-

BRUNO DÍAZ SAL EN ESTE INSTANTE –Bárbara gratando-

Y ahora que tienes-Bruno-

QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO-Bárbara-

Álbumes de fotos-Bruno-

No te hagas el payaso – (mientras le da los álbumes) -por que apareces en todo mi infancia-Bárbara-

Ah eso conocí a tu padre en la universidad y cuando se embarazo tu mamá me pidió que fuera tu padrino y cuando ella murió me convirtió en tu tutor legal por si algo llegara a pasarle a el-Bruno-

Y LO DICES DE UNA MANERA TAN HIPÓCRITA -Bárbara-

-Bárbara va rumbo a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación cuando Bruno la detiene y dice-

Que hago con los álbumes -Bruno-

No me importa-Bárbara-

-se escucha un portazo-

Ricardo que crees molesta, furiosa o triste-Bruno-

Yo diría frustrada -Ricardo-

-monte justicia 12:00 –

-robín llega y Miko lo empieza a ahorcar-

Que le hiciste a mi niña pervertido se quinta-Miko (ahorcándolo)-

Miko-chan suéltalo se esta poniendo azul-hinata (preocupada, Miko lo suelta)-

-toser-tranquila mujer-toser-esta en la mansión descubrió algo que no le gusto nada-robín-

A que te refieres-Miko-

Es algo relacionado con Batman-robín-

A eso hay que dejarla sola por un tiempo luego se le pasara sola-Miko-

Odio decir eso Kimiko pero creo que te necesita se encuentra muy frustrada -robín-

Oh el pequeño robín se preocupa por alguien-chico flash-

Y a ti que te importa -robín-

Oh vamos viejo no es para tanto-chico flash-

Si wali tiene razón –naruto-

-llega tornada rojo-En la puerta dejaron un paquete para naruto, sasuke y Gaara–

Oh de mis fans-naruto-

=fin del capitulo ya se me tarde un poco pero entre la escuela y el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo pero intentare no tardarme tanto =

Hasta la próxima=)


End file.
